The aesir will welcome me
by Thessa9
Summary: GOT/ pré-Thor Winterfell est en danger, pour sauver le Nord, les Stark décident de s'allier à Odin le roi d'Asgard. Loki est curieux vis-à-vis de la magnifique rousse qui vient d'arriver dans son palais. Il ne pensait pas se perdre ainsi dans son regard. Loki/ Sansa
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Thor et de Game of Thrones.

Thor: l'histoire se passe avant les films, quelques siècles plus tôt, Thor et Loki sont deux jeunes adultes, et Loki n'a aucune idée de ses véritables origines.

Game of Thrones: Fin de la saison 6, Jon et Sansa on récupéré Winterfell, il vient d'être nommé roi du Nord. Je suis un peu UA, car je considère que Bran est déjà revenu.

Disclaimer: Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy!

* * *

Extrait d'_Historia_ de Maestre Willon

« Au début, c'était une planète toute simple, une toute petite planète perdue aux confins de l'univers. Puis ils découvrirent ses richesses, son or, sa magie et ses portails.

Une simple planète naine, au centre d'un véritable circuit de convergence spatiale, pleine de portails, ces trous de vers permettant de se déplacer d'un lieu à l'autre de la galaxie.

Au début elle était inhabitée, puis des peuples entiers arrivèrent par les portails. Les premiers habitants arrivèrent par le Nord, chassé par les jotnar à cause de leur petite taille et de leur faiblesse, ils trouvèrent un lieu où la température était plus douce que l'hiver glacial. Un lieu où ils pouvaient prier en paix les anciens Dieux.

Les Andals furent les seconds. Blond aux yeux bleus, ils arrivèrent par le sud et écouvrirent deux continents qu'ils nommèrent Essos à l'Est et Westeros à l'Ouest. Ils s'installèrent dans le second ou ils rencontrèrent les premiers hommes venu du Nord.

Une nouvelle civilisation arriva, elle s'installa dans les îles de Valerya mais ne dura pas, terrassée par une terrible malédiction. Seuls une famille survecu, les Targaryen. Aegon Targaryen parvint à conquérir l'ensemble de Westeros, il rassembla les épées de tous ses ennemis et en fit un trône à sa mesure. Le trône de fer.

Puis un dernier peuple arriva, les Asses. Ceux-là étaient différents, ils n'avaient pas de religions, ils étaient persuadés d'être eux-mêmes des dieux. Peut-être l'étaient-ils ?

Ils s'installèrent dans l'archipel de l'ancienne Valerya, détruisirent presque toutes les traces de l'ancienne civilisation et construisirent la magnifique ville de Port Réal. Toute d'or et de merveille. L'archipel était au cœur de la planète, très vite les Asses contrôlèrent la magie des portails et redirigèrent le flux pour créer un pont arc-en-ciel capable de les emmener dans d'autre monde selon leur volonté.

Ils décidèrent ensuite que puisqu'ils étaient des dieux, ils devraient diriger toutes les terres ce cette planète. Ils parvinrent à conquérir le royaume de Westeros, profitant que les descendants d'Aegon étaient affaiblis et ils obtinrent de chaque Lord un serment de fidélité, non par la guerre, mais en offrant une pomme d'or à chaque famille. La fidélité en échange d'une quasi-immortalité. Les nobles de Westeros pouvaient désormais vivre près de 5000 ans. Bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pu le rêver.

Le trône de fer perdit son prestige au profit du trône d'or. Les Targaryen obtinrent réparation en devenant Lord de la plus grande province de la planète, l'Essos, qui jusque-là était peuplé de sauvages et de petite cité libres.

Ainsi les Asses prirent contrôle de la planète et de sa magie.

La petite planète fut finalement nommée, elle s'appellerait Asgard. »

#

_Asgard, Port-Réal_

La capitale était en pleine effervescence, il y avait un monde fou et les marchands criaient à plein poumon pour attirer les clients. Mais Sansa n'avait d'yeux que pour le palais qui s'étendait devant elle et qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, l'immense palais d'or du roi Odin était magnifique, il dominait l'ensemble de la ville et semblais sortir d'un conte tant il paraissait irréel.

Elle chevauchait aux côtés de Bran et de Jon, entouré d'un contingent d'homme venu du Nord. Ils se frayaient un passage parmi les asses et atteignirent les portes du palais. Sansa sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir, une fois de plus elle regretta leur décision de descendre dans le sud. Les Stark n'avaient pas de chance dans le sud. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour les terres ensoleillées.

Malgré ses doutes, ses frères avançaient, certain de leur choix. Ils se rendirent directement vers la salle du trône, escorté par des gardes en armure d'or. _Encore un palais dans lequel on étalait sa richesse_, songea-t-elle avec dégout. Elle maintint un visage glacial, refusant d'accorder le moindre regard d'émerveillement au palais d'or et à sa salle de trône immense. C'était dans cette salle que grand-père avait été condamné à mort pour s'être rebellé contre l'autorité du roi Bor, dans cette salle que son père était devenu orphelin.

Il y avait de nombreux courtisans, ils portaient les vêtements typiques de la capitale, des tenues de guerrier pour les hommes, et même pour quelques femmes tandis que d'autres dames portaient des robes fines, délicates. Rien à voir avec la lourde robe noire au corset de cuir que la rousse avait choisi pour elle-même.

À une époque elle aurait été envieuse envers ces jolies robes couteuses et colorées, mais elle avait perdu cette innocence depuis longtemps. Elle était une Stark, elle était le Nord. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais plus. Le roi Odin siégeait sur son trône d'or, à sa droite se tenais son épouse la reine Frigga, tandis que les princes Thor et Loki étaient à la gauche du trône de leur père.

Les trois Stark parvinrent enfin devant le trône, et dans une synchronisation qui aurait sans doute plu à leur père s'il avait été vivant, Jon et Sansa s'agenouillèrent, poing sur le cœur afin de témoigner leur respect à leur roi.

-Lord Stark, quelles sont les nouvelles du Nord ? intervint Odin les autorisant ainsi à se relever. Sauf Bran qui était en fauteuil roulant depuis un accident arrivé dans sa jeunesse.

Sansa frissonna, bien sûr, c'était le roi Bor, le père d'Odin qui avait fait tuer son grand-père après que celui-ci a fait descendre les troupes du Nord vers Port-Réal, mais elle avait été bercée durant toute son enfance par la méfiance envers ce trône, le temps avait passé, mais le Nord n'oubliait pas. Jamais. Son frère, Bran, qui aurait légitimement hérité du titre de Lord dans d'autre circonstance, entreprit de faire un rapport détaillé de la situation dans le Nord, Sansa en connaissait parfaitement les détails, les géants des glaces tentaient de percer leurs défenses et les troupes n'étaient plus assez nombreuses pour tenir le mur. Ils étaient ici pour demander des hommes supplémentaires, mais Sansa, tout comme le reste des hommes du Nord savaient qu'ils n'en obtiendraient pas, le roi non plus n'avait pas oublié leur rébellion 700 ans plus tôt.

Elle observa donc autour d'elle, le roi était moins vieux que ce qu'elle pensait, il portait un cache à l'œil droit, mais il restait impressionnant. Les princes semblaient s'ennuyer au moins autant qu'elle. Le marteau, dans les mains du prince Thor attira pendant un instant son regard, mais elle se détourna pour observer Loki, et croisa ses yeux verts. Elle l'observa froidement, elle n'était plus la jeune fille rougissante qui s'émerveillait devant des princes…plus depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Les deux princes étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit. Thor était blond aux yeux bleus tandis que Loki avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts émeraude. Elle était heureuse de voir que ces deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas, elle-même ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses frères, bruns aux yeux chocolat comme leurs pères, elle était comme sa mère, une rousse aux yeux bleus, un peu trop grande pour son âge.

La discussion semblait avoir changé de ton, son frère présentait désormais Jon, son demi-frère et vantais ses valeurs guerrières, il finit par en arriver à elle.

-Et voici ma sœur, Sansa Stark la Lady de Winterfell.

Sansa fit une courte révérence et tenta de rester aussi neutre que possible. S'ils étaient ici c'était pour obtenir de l'aide de la part du roi, les marcheurs blancs menaçaient de passer le mur et ils n'avaient ni allié, ni la puissance militaire nécessaire pour sauver le Nord. Tout ce qu'il leur restait était leur fierté. Il n'était pas aisé de s'adresser à la capitale, Odin était un roi qui régnait de façon distante, s'appuyant sur les asses et sa puissance militaire, n'accordant que peu d'intérêts aux andals et aux premiers hommes. Mais tous pouvaient entrer dans la garde royale, à condition d'être suffisamment bons combattants. Jon ne pouvait rejoindre la garde, il était le roi du Nord et sa place était auprès de leur peuple. Quant à Bran, Odin ne devait jamais découvrir ce dont il était capable. Enfin, leur sœur Arya était toujours introuvable. C'était donc sur elle que le fardeau tombait. Sansa retint un ricanement tandis que son frère poursuivait sa discussion avec le roi, elle n'était pas assez bonne épéiste pour entrer dans la garde de Port-Réal, les troupes du roi, elle ne savait même pas comment tenir une épée ou que faire d'un poignard. Mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix, la seule chance qu'ils aient pour qu'Odin leur donne des troupes était de la laisser à la capitale comme otage potentielle. Odin, serais pas dupe de ses talent de guerrière, mais la perspective de pouvoir l'exécuter à la moindre tentative de rébellion venu du Nord devrais le convaincre de laisser des troupes partir avec eux. De plus elle avait un pouvoir caché dont Odin serais ravi de s'emparer. Sansa n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas la première cour où elle manœuvrait, et elle était une bien meilleure menteuse aujourd'hui.

La guerre n'avait pas épargné leur famille, ils avaient perdu leurs parents, ainsi que leurs deux frères Robb et Rickon. Sansa n'était plus une enfant, elle était la seule qui puisse tenir ce rôle à la capitale, ils espéraient que son don, son secret qui n'en était plus un a Westeros, intéresserais suffisamment le roi pour qu'il leur donne des troupes. Sinon, le Nord serait définitivement perdu.

Elle serait donc un gage de bonne foi envers le roi, la preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se rebeller comme leur grand-père l'avait fait avant eux puisque le roi pourrait à tout moment l'exécuter si son frère ne respectait pas sa parole.

Ils feraient tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lève ta garde ! hurla Graas avant de lui porter un coup d'épée qui l'envoya à terre.

Sansa resta un instant allongé, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

-Debout ! Tu n'es pas ici pour jouer les petites princesses, où est donc ton sang de guerrier? Continuait d'invectiver son maître d'armes.

_Je ne suis pas une foutue Asyne_, songea-t-elle avec agacement. La rousse se leva et ramassa difficilement son épée qui lui avait été arrachée des mains. Arya aurais été beaucoup plus à l'aise à ce jeu, mais sa jeune sœur semblait perdu dans un cercle vicieux de vengeance et ne semblait pas prête à rentrer dans le Nord. Non pas que Sansa se plaigne du sort réservé aux Frey.

Déjà un mois qu'elle avait rejoint la garde de Port-Réal, ses frères étaient partis avec 4 légions vers le Nord, bien plus qu'ils n'espéraient de la part du roi. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se tenir correctement et d'obéir aux Asgardiens. C'est amusant comme les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis au donjon rouge étaient revenus de façon fulgurante. Fini la fine politicienne, fini la fierté glaciale, ici elle était une stupide jeune fille, une naïve idiote, une personne qui ne représentait pas la moindre menace. Au fond du jardin où elle s'entrainait, sa nouvelle Septa donnait du crédit au personnage qu'elle avait recrée, la religieuse, engoncée dans une robe et un voile gris la regardait avec inquiétude, et semblais se crisper un peu plus à chaque fois que le maitre d'armes hurlait.

-Tes pieds, intervint Graas la sortant de ses rêveries, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris comment te tenir correctement ?

-Pardon, souffla-t-elle en prenant une position de défense.

Des ricanements se firent entendre à sa droite, mais elle n'y fit pas attention trop occupée à parer les attaques du guerrier. Mais elle perdit son épée au bout de quelques échanges seulement.

-C'est pathétique, intervint quelqu'un derrière elle, et c'est ça que le Lord du Nord propose pour la garde de son roi ?

Les rires redoublèrent, mais Sansa les ignora.

-Sa suffi, intervint une autre voix, qu'elle reconnut cette fois, tu n'arriveras à rien avec elle aujourd'hui Graas.

Le prince Loki était au balcon un étage plus haut, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre ce que Sansa s'empressa de faire après avoir eu un signe de son maître d'arme.

Loki l'attendit près du balcon, observant les autres combattants, les meilleurs de tout Asgard, être formés par Graas.

-Mon prince, souffla-t-elle délicatement derrière lui en faisant une courte révérence.

Loki apprécia le geste, la cour de Port-Réal était très libre, en dehors des cérémonies officielles il ne recevait que des gardes à vous ou de vagues signes de tête, ses parents étaient les seuls à qui l'ensemble du palais témoignait systématiquement le respect en s'inclinant.

Mais la jolie rousse était bien élevée, une jeune fille plus à l'aise avec une aiguille qu'avec une épée, un comportement qui était attendu d'une jeune fille de bonne famille dans les provinces, mais pas ici, à la cour où seule la force, l'endurance et la puissance militaire étaient valorisées.

En parlant de jeunes filles de bonne famille, son chaperon arriva sur le balcon juste au moment où elle s'approchait de lui. Bon sang, elle ne la laissait jamais seule ? Tout le monde avait été étonné de voir une prétendante à la garde se balader avec sa nourrice, mais il était évident que pour les provinciaux une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devait jamais être seule. Il décida d'ignorer l'accompagnatrice.

-Lady Sansa, vous sembliez en difficultés, lui dit-il tout en lui faisant signe de venir à ses côtés.

-Oui mon prince, je ne me suis pas encore habituée à la façon de combattre dans le sud, admit-elle tout en se penchant pour observer ses camarades se battre avec bien plus de facilité qu'elle.

-Pourtant les troupes du Nord sont les plus puissantes, vous êtes la terreur de nos ennemis… n'avez-vous jamais combattu Lady Sansa ? À moins que la réputation du Nord ne soit surfaite ? demanda Loki.

Elle se tendit, vexée de ces remontrances.

-Les femmes ne se battent pas dans les provinces ! Mais je suis attentive à l'enseignement de mon maitre à danser et je fais de mon mieux mon prince.

Loki sourit, amusé, il s'en était douté. Les provinciaux étaient très traditionnels, il suffisait de voir l'accompagnatrice de Sansa. À Port Réal les femmes étaient autant combattantes que les hommes même si elle n'occupait pas des places de haut commandement. Enfin pour l'instant, car Lady Sif était déterminée à devenir la meilleure combattante d'Asgard.

-Je crois que mon père n'a pas réalisé votre manque de connaissance avant de vous intégrer à la garde. Il pensait sans doute que vous étiez une louve.

Les troupes du Nord du Royaume d'Asgard étaient les plus craintes des 9 royaumes parce qu'elles étaient composées des plus dangereux combattants qui puissent exister : les loups d'Asgard.

Ces asgardien capables de se transformer en loup géant, doté d'une force et d'un instinct infaillible étaient le fer-de-lance de l'armée. Ou l'avaient été avant que Lord Rickard le grand-père de Sansa, ne se rebelle et tente de faire de la province du Nord un royaume indépendant. Cela avait été la plus Grande Guerre civile qu'avait jamais connu Asgard, appuyé par des troupes loyales Lord Rick était presque parvenu à faire ployer le roi Bor, père d'Odin.

Depuis le Nord était à nouveau calme, mais personne n'avait oublié la puissance dont ils étaient capables et Loki regardait avec curiosité la jeune Sansa, représentante de cette famille qui avait fait trembler la sienne à une époque.

-Les loups d'Asgard sont exclusivement des hommes, c'est un fait bien connu.

-Alors comment votre frère a-t-il pu convaincre mon père que vous aviez une place dans la garde ? a-t-il menti sur vos capacités ?

Sansa fit une moue, indécise quant à la réponse qu'elle devait donner.

-Non il a été honnête sur mon manque de connaissance en matière de combat, mais j'ai…. Un talent que le roi Odin apprécie…

-Vraiment ? souffla Loki en se rapprochant de la rousse.

Il s'en était douté, son père n'aurait pas laissé tant de soldats partir dans le Nord si Sansa n'était pas un otage de choix. Le tout était de découvrir son importance.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance mon prince ? demanda-t-elle

Ah ! Ce serait plus simple que ce qu'il pensait

-Bien sur Lady Sansa vous pouvez absolument tout me dire.

-Votre père tient à ce que je reste discrète, si jamais vous parlez…

-Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Sansa l'observa quelques instants donnant à Loki l'occasion de remarquer ses incroyables yeux bleus, ils étaient très clairs, indigo et des petits éclats de gris parsemais ses iris…

-Dans ce cas, chuchota-t-elle en regardant derrière eux afin de vérifier s'ils étaient seuls. Assise sur un banc non loin, la Septa était concentrée sur un mouchoir qu'elle brodait.

Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit ces derniers n'étaient plus bleus, ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur or, quelque peu rougeoyante. Loki comprit alors quel était le talent de Lady Sansa.

-Vous êtes une … une gardienne

-Oui, j'ai la capacité de voir et d'entendre très loin, à travers les murs, à travers les cités et les provinces…

-À travers les royaumes, termina Loki

Sansa acquiesça, et Loki réfléchit rapidement aux implications d'un tel pouvoir

-Je croyais que seul Heimdall avait ce pouvoir, qu'il était transmis de gardien en gardien par un rituel.

-C'est exact, admis la rousse en reprenant ses yeux bleus, mais à l'origine il y avait 4 gardiens sur Asgard, un qui veillait sur le sud, un sur l'ouest, un sur l'est et un…

-Sur le Nord, votre province.

-Oui, le pouvoir de gardien se transmettait alors par le sang, mais lors des guerres contre Vanaheim deux gardiens, sont mort. Les deux autres ont alors créé le rituel et instauré le premier gardien d'Asgard qui possédait leurs pouvoirs combinés.

-Pouvoir que possède aujourd'hui Heimdall.

\- À partir de cet instant, la charge de gardien devint une charge unique dévolue à une personne choisie par le roi.

-Alors comment avez-vous reçu ces pouvoirs ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, admit Sansa, je suis la descendante du gardien du Nord. La charge de gardien avait totalement disparu, mais elle s'est réveillée en moi, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Alors que Loki s'apprêtait à bombarder la jeune fille de questions, un garde vint les déranger.

-Prince Loki, votre mère vous attend pour votre leçon.

Loki du se faire violence pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses, il adorait pourtant les leçons de magie avec sa mère, mais il avait tant de questions à poser à Sansa.

-J'arrive, dit-il au garde avant de se tourner vers la rousse, Lady Sansa, j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation très vite.

Elle fit une courte révérence

-Je l'espère aussi mon prince.

Sansa observa le prince quitter la terrasse, et se pencha pour observer les autres combattants.

-Tu lui as dit, intervint Septa Sybelle en la rejoignant au balcon le mouchoir désormais froissé dans sa main.

Sansa avait promis de rester discrète sur ses pouvoirs et de ne les utiliser à aucun moment, mais en un mois elle n'était parvenue à se faire aucun allié. Tout le monde à la capitale restait méfiant envers les gens du Nord. Sansa savait pourtant que dans une cour aussi importante, intrigues et trahisons étaient nombreuses, elle avait passé assez de temps au donjon rouge, auprès des Lannisters, pour le savoir.

\- Parfois il faut prendre des risques, sans risque, on ne peut pas gagner, souffla Sansa.

Sans alliés elle risquait la mort. Elle espérait avoir attiré l'attention du Prince Loki, et ainsi se faire une place plus intéressante dans la politique d'Asgard.

Elle repensa un instant aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec sa mère Catelyn, elle avait le devoir, en tant que fille de la maison Stark de faire un bon mariage qui profiterait à sa famille et à sa province. Quoi de mieux que d'épouser un prince ? Le Nord souffrait de la méfiance du roi, si elle devenait reine d'Asgard elle redorerait l'image de sa province et pourrait les aider et leur envoyer plus de troupes et d'argent pour maintenir le mur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir lequel des princes elle allait épouser.

-Je préfère Thor, continua sa chaperonne comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées

-Je ne sais pas Septa, il me fait parfois penser à Joffrey Barathéon, un petit garçon trop gâté qui rêve de guerre et de destruction.

-Il n'est pas comme lui, Lady Sansa, personne n'est comme lui, chuchota la septa avec émotion. Sybelle avait officié au septuaire de Baelor, elle était parfaitement consciente de la menace que représentaient les Lannister. C'était aussi pour cela que Sansa l'avait choisie. Elle ne pouvait venir seule dans le sud. Elle n'avait pas voulu de soldats, à quoi bon si Odin voulait la tuer il la tuerait, en revanche elle était venue avec une camériste et une septa, afin d'avoir au moins une compagnie féminine. Elle aurait pu demander à Brienne de l'accompagner, mais celle-ci poursuivait sa quête pour retrouver Arya.

Dans la cour sous le balcon, Sansa vit Loki passer non loin des apprentis de Graas, il ne reçut ni révérence ni marque de respect. Elle ne pourrait jamais accuser Loki d'avoir été trop gâté…

-Celui-là me fait penser à Baelish, murmura la Septa, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Sansa acquiesça

-Mais on sait ce qu'il veut…

#

-Du parfum ma Lady ? Demanda sa camériste Ysill en lui présentant un flacon

-Un peu, pas trop je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me suis apprêté pour lui, répondit Sansa ce qui lui valut un reniflement moqueur de sa Septa.

La veille elle avait reçu une invitation du prince Loki pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui ce matin. Aussi c'était-elle levé très tôt et Ysil courrait partout pour s'assurer que tout était parfait.

Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir avant de décider qu'elle était suffisamment jolie.

Pendant quelques secondes elle se revit dans la même position le miroir à la main à 12 ans

-_Et s'il pense que je suis moche, avait-elle demandé à sa mère_

_-alors il est le lord le plus stupide qui existe avait répondu Catelyn_

Il n'avait pas été stupide… il avait été bien pire.

-Merci, Ysil, je dois m'y rendre à présent si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle se rendit dans les jardins Sud du palais ou le prince lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie du château, c'était magnifique, une grande terrasse de pierre ombragée donnait directement vue sur la mer et de magnifiques rosiers parfumaient l'endroit.

Une table avait été dressée et des domestiques s'affairaient à la remplir. Loki arriva dans son dos

-J'espère que cela vous convient Lady Sansa.

Elle se retourna en sursaut, il était là. Il portait une tunique verte et or et il était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle fit une révérence

-Mon prince, je vous remercie de cette invitation.

Il s'approcha pour lui faire un baise-main, respectant ainsi les traditions des provinces, Sansa sentit ses joues chauffer et pendant quelques instants elle se perdit dans les orbes vert émeraude du prince.

Un domestique qui s'approcha pour leur proposer des tartelettes au citron leur permis de revenir à la réalité.

Ils rejoignirent enfin la table, et toutes ses bonnes choses.

Sansa se fustigea mentalement, elle n'était là que depuis quelques secondes et elle agissait déjà comme une idiote enamourée songea-t-elle en piochant dans les pâtisseries. Mais au moins, cela correspondait à l'image de petite idiote qu'elle voulait faire passer, non?

Hum… ces tartelettes au citron étaient fabuleuses ! Ses pensées furent totalement détournées par ces petites pâtisseries si piquantes et si douces en même temps.

Loki qui l'observait ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, discutant de la cuisine de Port Réal, des fêtes et de la vie au château en général.

Finalement, le prince se décida à lancer le sujet qui était la raison de ce petit déjeuné.

-Je suppose que vous savez que le tournoi d'Odin aura bientôt lieu.

-Bien sûr, répondis Sansa, mon frère Robb y a participé une fois, c'est le tournoi le plus important de tout le royaume. Je me réjouis déjà de pouvoir y assister.

-Et pourquoi ne pas y participer, proposa Loki en se servant une tasse de thé.

Sansa fronça les sourcils à cette idée

-Vous m'avez vu combattre n'est-ce pas mon prince ?

Il ricana

-Oui, mais avec de l'entrainement vous pourriez vous y distinguer, et peut-être gagner l'un des prix.

Le tournoi d'Odin n'était pas seulement célèbre à cause des combats épiques qu'il proposait, mais surtout à cause des prix qui étaient à gagner. Des objets particuliers qui assuraient force et pouvoir à leurs possesseurs.

Thor avait remporté son marteau lors d'un tournoi un siècle plus tôt.

-Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, souffla Sansa

De la politique ! ça, elle pouvait gérer bien plus qu'un prétendant.

-Il se murmure que l'arc de Sigyn sera en liste parmi les prix.

Sansa se recula dans son siège, observant le prince avec étonnement. Sygyn était une asgardienne légendaire qui avait vécu plusieurs millénaires auparavant lors de la première guerre contre Vanaheim. Elle était présentée comme une Valkyrie sans peur, dotée d'un arc magique, nommé Narfi, qui avait la capacité de toujours trouver sa cible. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'une personne capable de voir aussi loin qu'elle pouvait faire d'un tel artéfact.

À la mort de Sygyn, des guerriers s'étaient entretués pour l'arc, mais aucun n'avait su s'en montrer digne et l'objet avait mystérieusement disparu. Comme beaucoup d'items, il avait fini dans les coffres d'Odin.

-Je ne suis pas une archère… même si j'arrivais pour une raison ou une autre à me distinguer dans le combat, je ne parviendrais jamais à paraitre suffisamment habile pour que Narfi m'accepte.

C'était bien la chose la plus drôle des tournois d'Odin, les prix étaient des objets magiques puissants, même si on parvenait à réussir toutes les épreuves, rien ne garantissait que l'objet accepterait le vainqueur, personne n'était parvenu à soulever Mjöllnir avant Thor. Ainsi, même si l'arc de Sigyn était régulièrement mis en jeu, personne n'avait su tirer sa corde.

-Je pourrais vous entrainer, proposa Loki avec prudence

Sansa attrapa la dernière tartelette au citron tout en réfléchissant à l'intérêt de Loki dans cette histoire, il voulait faire d'elle son alliée, soit, mais c'était lui donner un pouvoir immense sans aucune garantie.

-Et que voulez-vous en échange, demanda-t-elle franchement en reprenant son masque froid

-Je ne me permettrais pas, affirma Loki d'un air innocent.

Sansa ne se laissa pas avoir, elle avait compris les rouages de la politique à la manière forte, elle ne se laisserait plus jamais avoir.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du prince et attendis que celui-ci soit un tant soit peu honnête.

Loki restait silencieux, mais face au sérieux de Lady Sansa il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des portails Lady Sansa ?

-Ce sont des portes ouvertes sur les autres mondes, elles sont pour la plupart répertoriées et gardées.

Loki s'avança vers elle, si bien que leurs visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres

-Mais certains n'ont jamais été trouvés. Des passages secrets, que personne ne surveille

Sansa compris immédiatement

-Vous voulez que je les trouve grâce à mon pouvoir.

-En échange je vous propose de vous entrainer pour le tournoi qui aura lieu dans quelques années, et de vous apprendre à manier l'arc.

Sansa recula enfin. Elle envisagea avec sérieux la proposition du jeune homme.

Mais était-elle seulement capable d'une seule des choses dont il parlait ? Les guerriers de Port-Réal ne pouvaient-ils donc pas envisager qu'une personne ne puisse apprendre à se battre ? Ou même qu'elle se fiche complètement d'être une combattante?

-Puis-je y réfléchir ?

-bien sûr, sachez que ma proposition est tout à fait sérieuse.

-Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux en échange? demanda-t-elle

-Avec l'arc vous seriez une guerrière fabuleuse, vous pourriez vaincre tous vos ennemis

Sansa eut un sourire narquois, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un arc pour vaincre ses ennemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sansa était assise sur le quai du château, les yeux rivés sur les bateaux qui quittaient Port Réal. Accompagné d'Ysil, elle tentait de deviner la destination des navires, sa domestique surexcitée se prenait au jeu et imaginait mille et une aventures rocambolesques pour les marins. Elle était si différente de Shae, sa camériste à Port-Royal aurait trouvé ce jeu enfantin et inutile. Ysil en revanche était fraiche, vive et encore tellement naïve. Mais c'était aussi une jeune femme du Nord et Sansa la savait totalement loyale.

-Celui-ci va à Dornes, proposa Sansa, il transporte du vin, le capitaine est heureux de rentrer dans sa patrie où l'attendent femmes et enfants.

-Peut-être que sa femme chante le soir à la lune en l'attendant, soupira la brune

-ou peut-être qu'elle en a épousé un autre, fatigué de l'attendre, affirma la rousse

-vraiment ? s'étonna une voix féminine avec sarcasme derrière elles.

Sansa et Ysil se retournèrent pour faire face aux princes Loki et Thor, ainsi qu'à deux de leurs amis, Volstagg et Lady Sif.

Elles se levèrent immédiatement pour faire révérence devant les princes.

-Lady Sansa, commenta Thor, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le cauchemar de Graas, c'est bien joué !

-hum… merci mon prince, souffla Sansa avec délicatesse.

-Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de t'entrainer ? intervint Sif avec plus de vindictes.

Elle l'avait détesté dès le premier jour, sans doute car elle l'avait reconnue comme une rivale potentielle pour le cœur des princes d'Asgard.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, affirma Sansa, maitre Graas m'a autorisé à me reposer pour aujourd'hui

\- tu veux dire à venir ici pour jouer à des jeux de gamine alors que tu devrais t'entrainer sans relâche ?

Sansa fixa froidement la guerrière, refusant de se laisser intimider, elle avait menti à Grass, ce dernier le savait, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de la faire travailler, il l'avait laissé sécher la leçon.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Sif la dénigrer ainsi devant les princes.

-Je prends le soleil tout en respirant l'air marin, c'est un bon remède contre le mal du pays.

Finalement Sif s'en alla après un dernier regard méprisant et ses messieurs l'accompagnèrent, sauf Loki qui lui fit un sourire conscrit.

-N'en voulez pas à Sif, ma lady, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit quelque peu ulcérée par votre manque de dévouement au combat. Elle semble penser que toutes les femmes devraient se battre pour prouver aux hommes qu'elles sont leurs égales.

Sansa observa la guerrière s'en aller. Peut-être Loki avait-il raison…

-Marchez donc avec moi Sansa, proposa Loki

Ils se promenèrent le long du quai silencieusement, avant d'arriver au bout de celui-ci. Les yeux rivés vers la mer, Loki prit enfin la parole.

-Ma proposition tient toujours, j'ose espérer que vous y avez songé.

Sansa observa Loki de profil avant de regarder vers la mer elle aussi.

-J'y ai beaucoup songé, malheureusement, je ne crois pas être capable de tenir longtemps dans ce tournoi, vous vous lasserez bien vite de nos leçons quand vous verrez que je suis une piètre combattante.

\- Je suis d'accord, convint Loki, vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, mais je peux vous enseigner la ruse, je connais tous les détails du tournoi, je peux vous faire passez les étapes. La seule chose que vous ayez réellement besoin d'apprendre c'est comment manier un arc.

Sansa regarda derrière eux, Ysil les attendait au bout du quai, et plus loin Thor et les autres attendaient Loki.

-Je suis navré mon prince, mais je ne crois pas en être capable, pas dans les délais impartis. Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, peut-être que j'y serais plus doué qu'à l'épée.

Loki eut un léger sourire. Il commencerait donc par les leçons de tir à l'arc puis il l'a convaincrais de participer au tournoi. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

-Comment puis-je m'assurer que vous tiendrez votre part du marché ? demanda-t-il

Sansa retint un rictus, elle s'en était doutée.

-Je ne faillis jamais à une promesse mon prince

-certes, mais la confiance est une chose fragile qu'il faut gagner.

Sansa s'approcha imperceptiblement du magicien.

-Voyez-vous le bateau avec la voile rouge ?

-C'est un bateau de Volantis, répliqua Loki entrant dans son jeu avec amusement

-ou peut-être un bateau d'Astapor… voyez-vous sa proue ?

-C'est une statue comme tant d'autres, une femme

-regardez la façon dont elle se trouble.

Loki fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas les yeux d'un gardien, mais après quelques minutes à fixer la proue du navire qui avait jeté l'ancre dans la baie de Port Réal il finit par voir le léger voile qui scintillait près du visage tourmenté de la femme.

-Je le voie, c'est de la poussière, un effet d'optique

-oh non, souffla Sansa en se retournant pour rejoindre Ysil, elle se pencha vers lui, c'est ce que vous m'avez demandé de trouver.

Loki prit une grande inspiration. Un portail ? Il dut se faire violence pour s'en détourner et accompagner Lady Sansa

-si près souffla-t-il, les bateaux ne passent pas à travers ?

-Il est entouré de rochers, les capitaines savent l'éviter pour ne pas abimer leur coque. Le bateau à la voile rouge s'est un peu trop approché et il est coincé là jusqu'à ce que les réparations soient finies.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de sa camériste maintenant. Sansa était très fière d'elle, elle tenait Loki enroulé autour de son petit doigt si elle pouvait lui trouver les portails qui semblaient tant l'intéresser, et elle en avait déjà repéré 4, mais le prince le saurait en temps voulu. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt réel à apprendre l'arc ou à participer au tournoi d'Odin, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher du jeune prince, cela valait le coup.

-Où mène-t-il ?

-Cela je l'ignore, admit la rousse, j'ai perçu un désert de sable au travers , mais je serais incapable de vous dire si c'est un désert de Midgard, de Svartalfheim ou un même de Dorne.

Loki allait lui poser d'autres questions, mais il fut interrompu.

-Mon frère ! hurla Thor qui l'attendait, ne trainons pas.

-Ce fut un plaisir lady Sansa, souffla Loki avant de lui faire un baise-main.

Ce qui leur valu les sifflets de Thor et de Volstagg.

Loki les rejoignit rapidement, ils étaient attendus par Odin pour une quelconque réunion à laquelle les princes ne pouvaient échapper.

Volstagg et Sif prirent de l'avance laissant les deux frères à la traine.

-Eh bien mon frère, tu sembles apprécier cette fille, taquina Thor en coulant un regard en coin au magicien.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Thor, j'étais simplement courtois

-vraiment ? Fandral m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu dans les jardins sud il y a quelques semaines, et que vous paraissiez proches.

-Ce n'était qu'un petit déjeuner, Lady Sansa ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis à Port Réal, elle est seule la plupart du temps et tu sais bien que c'est quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas.

Thor acquiesça pensivement, Loki avait souvent été mis de côté pendant leur enfance, aujourd'hui encore il était souvent marginalisé dans le château et restait la plupart du temps avec les amis de Thor, qui malheureusement ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Oui Thor pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Loki s'était identifié à la jeune rousse.

-Nous pourrions l'inviter à venir avec nous de temps en temps, proposa-t-il

Loki haussa les épaules, Sif n'accepterait probablement pas, et pour être honnête il n'avait pas envie de partager Sansa.

Quelle pensée stupide ! Elle ne lui appartenait pas, il se fichait qu'elle se fasse d'autres amis. Était-elle seulement son amie ? Il se retourna un instant pour observer la jeune femme, elle était ravissante, une taille haute et fine, une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux roux qui brillaient de mille feux, et il était trop loin pour les voir, mais ses magnifiques yeux bleus glacés renforçaient encore plus sa beauté, d'autant plus qu'ils cachaient un trésor inestimable.

-Enfin, tu vas avoir du mal à la séduire avec ses chaperonnes qui ne la lâche jamais, se moqua Thor amusé par l'air contemplatif de son petit frère.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Loki, qui se détourna finalement pour reprendre son chemin vers le château.

#

La salle du trône d'Asgard était entourée d'une grande terrasse qui donnait sur la ville de Port-Réal. De là, Odin pouvait tout voir.

Alors que des domestiques préparaient un buffet pour la réunion à venir, il se rendit sur la terrasse, afin d'observer la ville. Dans la cour intérieure du château Graas, le maitre d'armes entrainait les recrues les plus récentes de la garde. Les jardins étaient occupés par des soldats qui s'entrainaient au combat.

Finalement, il repéra ses deux fils ainsi que deux de leurs amis qui se dirigeaient vers les quais.

-Vous semblez bien pensif, intervint une voix dans son dos.

Frigga, ravissante comme toujours, le rejoignit dans sa contemplation.

-J'étais en train d'observer nos fils, répondit-il

Les garçons avaient rejoint le quai où Lady Sansa était installé avec une de ses dames de compagnie.

Odin fronça les sourcils

-elle devrait être en train de s'entrainer, s'agaça-t-il.

Graas venait lui demander régulièrement de retirer la jeune femme de la garde, il criait haut et fort qu'elle ne saurait jamais manier une épée.

Odin avait sincèrement cru qu'elle parviendrait à apprendre avec le temps, mais elle ne faisait aucun effort.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, mon époux, souffla Frigga, elle doit apprendre à penser différemment, elle n'a jamais envisagé de combattre.

Odin eut un grognement, heureusement pour la jeune fille, son frère Lord Bran faisait bon usage des troupes qu'il lui avait données, les rapports réguliers qu'il recevait indiquaient que le mur était à nouveau sous contrôle.

Au port, Loki et Sansa se promenaient et discutaient ensemble.

-Ils semblent bien s'entendre, murmura Frigga avec tendresse, Loki semble beaucoup l'apprécier.

Comme pour confirmer ses mots, leur plus jeune fils fit un baise-main à la demoiselle avant de rejoindre leur ainé.

-Peut-être est-il temps de la retirer de la garde comme Graas me le demande,

-tu la renverrais dans le Nord ? s'exclama Frigga d'un air outré, Odin…

Il leva la main pour la calmer, Frigga réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de défendre leurs enfants, pour une fois que Loki semblait se faire une amie elle n'allait pas le laissez l'éloigner.

-Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai laissé un nombre conséquent de soldats partir avec Bran Stark, Sansa est une garantie qu'il ne tentera pas de se rebeller comme son grand-père avant lui. Mais j'envisage de plus en plus de lui faire suivre un apprentissage avec Heimdall.

Frigga acquiesça, elle avait été aussi surprise que son époux de découvrir le don de Sansa Stark, comment une enfant du Nord avait-elle pu hériter d'une charge aussi complexe?

Et si elle en avait hérité, combien de Stark avaient eu ce don avant elle? Car elle doutait franchement de l'histoire de Lord Stark, les dons ne disparaissaient pas pour réapparaitre sans raison.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle en apprenne plus, s'étonna-t-elle, le Nord est déjà bien assez redoutable comme ça, Sansa pourrait espionner pour eux.

Les garçons étaient désormais proches des jardins, ils se taquinaient et Odin les observa avec attention.

-Je sais, mon épouse, mais après réflexion j'ai réalisé qu'elle apprendrait à se servir de ses pouvoirs, de toute façon, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est de nous assurer qu'elle s'en serve pour nous et non pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Toi aussi tu penses qu'il y a eu d'autres gardiens dans le nord avant elle, affirma Frigga

Odin acquiesça

-te souviens-tu de Lady Lyanna ? La sœur de Ned Stark ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle, plusieurs de nos provinces se sont fait la guerre au nom de sa beauté…

L'histoire était assez connue, peu de temps après l'exécution de son père lord Rikkard, Eddard Stark avait fiancé sa sœur à Robert Barathéon, malheureusement la jeune femme avait été enlevée par Rhaegar Targaryen le fils d'un autre Lord, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire c'était les 7 provinces qui se faisaient la guerre. Bor, encore secoué par la révolte du Nord avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, d'ailleurs, depuis cette guerre, Port-Réal n'intervenait quasiment plus dans les 7 provinces à moins qu'elles ne remettent en question le roi.

-Je commence à penser que ce n'est pas sa beauté qui est à l'origine de cette guerre, mais peut-être un don.

Frigga ne put cacher sa surprise

-ton père aurait été au courant de ce talent, affirma-t-elle

-à l'époque je n'étais qu'un jeune prince, mais j'entendais mon père s'inquiéter des connaissances de Lord Rick, toutes nos tactiques, toutes nos stratégies, mon père était devenu complètement paranoïaque, persuadé que Rickard avait mille espions entre nos murs… il n'en avait peut être qu'une et elle était hors de notre portée.

-L'empressement de Ned Stark de fiancer sa sœur aurait donc été un moyen de la protéger, réalisa Frigga, il craignait que Bor ne vienne dans le Nord à la recherche d'un gardien. Il ignorait probablement que nous ne soupçonnions pas qu'un gardien puisse exister en dehors d'Heimdall.

Odin ferma les yeux, toutes ses guerres pour s'approprier Lyanna Stark, si son père y avait porté attention il aurait compris la situation et la jeune femme n'aurait pas eu un destin si tragique.

-Et l'histoire s'est répété avec Sansa, termina-t-il, elle a hérité des dons de sa tante, la guerre des cinq Lords qui a secoué nos provinces dernièrement était sans doute pour se l'approprier,

-Mais Bran Stark n'a pas fait la même erreur que son père, compris Frigga, il nous l'a confié afin qu'elle ne partage pas le destin de sa tante.

Odin reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, occupée à regarder les bateaux quitter le port d'Asgard. Qu'allait-il faire d'une gardienne en qui il ne pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle comme c'était le cas avec Heimdall ?

#

Sansa décida qu'ils étaient restés au soleil bien assez longtemps, Ysil et elle rentrèrent dans leur appartement, où Septa Sybelle semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

-Sansa ! Comment était ta promenade demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle entra.

-très bien, nous avons observé les bateaux.

-Et Lady Sansa a eu le plaisir de discuter quelques instants avec le prince Loki, ajouta Ysil qui ne savait pas se taire.

-Sansa ! S'étonna la Septa, tu dois être prudente avec ce jeune homme.

-ce n'était qu'une discussion, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, il souhaite simplement me connaitre un peu plus.

-ou alors il s'intéresse à ton pouvoir, répliqua la nourrice, tu n'aurais pas dû les lui révéler, il va vouloir se les approprier exactement comme…

-Assez, coupa Sansa, la voix tremblotante, je suis fatigué.

Elle se retira rapidement dans sa chambre, refusant de laisser à ses dames de compagnie le temps de répondre.

La croyait-elle stupide ? Sansa savait parfaitement que Loki ne lui adressait la parole que pour ses yeux et le pouvoir qu'ils renfermaient. Mais c'était là son seul atout. Elle ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs…

Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle se revit un demi-siècle plus tôt, elle était dans cette période de transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte et elle avait commencé à montrer ses talents de gardienne. Son père l'avait alors fiancé à Joffrey Barathéon, le fils de Robert Barathéon. Ce dernier était le Lord de la province de l'Orage et probablement l'homme le plus puissant des sept provinces d'Asgard.

Malheureusement, Joffrey s'était révélé être un monstre.

Quelques semaines après leur arrivée Robert était mort, blessé au cours d'une chasse au sanglier. Joffrey n'était officiellement le Lord que depuis quelques minutes qu'il avait fait enfermer puis exécuter son père.

En effet, sans Robert son père avait craint que les Barathéon ne soient pas assez puissants pour la protéger, ils avaient voulu partir, mais Joffrey les en avait empêchés.

Le jeune homme était ambitieux, il souhaitait épouser Sansa, puis entamer une nouvelle révolte contre Port Réal afin de devenir le roi d'Asgard.

Sansa n'ayant pas encore l'âge légal pour être marié, elle était devenue otage, et avait été enfermée dans le donjon rouge, Joffrey et sa mère lady Cercei l'avait battue, humiliée.

Les sept provinces étaient entrées dans une nouvelle guerre, Robb son frère menant les troupes du Nord dans le sud pour libérer Sansa, sa sœur Arya et venger leur père, Stannis et Renly Barathéon les frères de Robert étaient tous deux entrés en rébellion contre leur neveu que la rumeur disait être un bâtard et qui allait mener leur province à la ruine, mais ils avaient été trop occupé à se faire la guerre l'un à l'autre. Ballon Greyjoy avait profité de tout ce chaos pour lancer razzia et pirates sur toute la façade ouest du continent.

La guerre s'était étendue à toutes les provinces et les Stark avaient failli perdre le Nord qui avait été attaqué par les Greyjoy puis par les Bolton voulant profiter de la situation.

Sansa s'était promis de ne plus y penser, aussi tenta-t-elle de faire le vide dans son esprit. Non Loki n'était pas Joffrey Barathéon, il ne la traiterait jamais comme le blond avait pu le faire, plus important elle avait appris ses leçons, elle n'était plus une naïve colombe…


	4. Chapter 4

_Elle était sur les remparts du donjon rouge, Joffrey semblait ravi de lui montrer la tête de son père qu'il avait fait installer sur une pique._

_-Quand j'en aurais fini avec ton traitre de frère, je t'offrirais également sa tête, avait-il affirmé_

_\- Ou peut-être me donnera-t-il la vôtre; avait-elle répondu avant de recevoir une gifle._

_La scène changea et elle se retrouva assise sur des coussins face à Lady Cercei,_

_-les dieux n'ont aucune pitié c'est pour ça qu'ils sont des dieux, affirma la blonde, bois, ajouta-t-elle_

_Tremblante, Sansa se força à boire une gorgée de vin, les bruits de bataille étaient terrifiants et Cercei ne la rassurait pas du tout_

_-ne t'inquiète pas, affirme la Lady en buvant une autre gorgée de vin, si jamais Stannis Barathéon réussi à nous vaincre Ser Ilyn ici présent s'occupera de nous tuer._

_Sansa manque de recracher son vin, lançant un regard terrifié au bourreau_

_-que crois-tu qu'il se passe quand une armée met une ville à sac ? Que vont-ils faire de toutes les dames présentes dans cette salle ? La moitié d'entre elles serons enceinte au matin. Dans certaines situations il vaut mieux mourir, souviens-toi de cela._

_La scène devient floue, elle se retrouve en train de pleurer dans les bras de Lady Margaery_

_-je suis stupide, renifle Sansa, une stupide petite fille avec de stupides rêves qui ne comprend jamais rien._

_Lady Margaery et elle se ballades dans les allées du château_

_-les femmes dans notre position doivent faire au mieux en fonction des circonstances, lui dit-elle en lui offrant une rose_

_-comment puis-je faire au mieux ? Je dois l'épouser_

_-votre fils sera le gouverneur des terres de l'Orrage ET du Nord un jour_

_-mon fils… avec lui_.

_Sansa se revit à son mariage, à ses côtés son fiancé Joffrey Barathéon lui envoyait un regard goguenard et plein de perversité. Quelques heures après ce même regard se voilait de peur alors qu'il s'étouffait, empoisonné. Sa mort avait été horrible, longue, pas du tout ce que Sansa avait prévu lorsque Ser Danton lui avait dit pouvoir lui procurer un poison. Elle l'avait acheté avec les quelques pièces qu'elle possédait encore. Elle avait tué pour la première fois._

_Cersei avait été ravagée, persuadée que Sansa était responsable. Mais sans la moindre preuve et surtout étant donné que son père Lord Tywin ne voulait pas perdre le pouvoir que renfermaient ses yeux, Sansa avait été acquitté. Un garçon de cuisine avait avoué. Elle apprendrait plus tard que Petyr l'avait payé pour l'innocenter._

_Les Lannister l'avaient ensuite marié à Lord Tyrion. Ce dernier avait été doux, compréhensif, il ne l'avait jamais touché. Quelques mois plus tard, Sansa avait eu l'occasion de fuir grâce au chaos causé par la mort de Lord Tywin, tué par son propre fils._

_Elle était dans un bateau, Littlefinger face à elle._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande-t-elle complètement perdue_

_-je veux tout, lui répond-il en jouant avec ses cheveux._

_Elle est en train de coudre, Lord Baelish entre dans sa chambre, elle n'ose pas le regarder_

_-je sais ce que vous voulez,_

_-vraiment ? demande-t-il_

_Littlefinger et elle sont face au Neck, ce marécage qui marque la frontière sud du Nord_

_-je n'irais pas, affirme Sansa, je m'affamerais, je mourais plutôt qu'aller là-bas._

_Mais elle avait accepté d'y aller, de faire la révérence devant Lord Bolton alors qu'il avait tué son frère Robb, d'épouser son fils Ramsey._

_-Je t'en supplie Théon, aide-moi, il me blesse chaque soir, cela ne peut pas être pire… ma famille à des amis dans le nord, je dois simplement donner un signal et ils me sauveront…_

_Elle se voit courir dans la forêt, main dans la main avec Théon, ce dernier sauta dans une rivière gelée, mais Sansa ne put le suivre._

_-Je ne peux pas, je mourrais si j'entre là-dedans._

_Derrière eux ils entendirent les chiens_

_-cette façon de mourir est meilleure, affirme Théon, j'ai vu ce que ces chiens faisaient aux hommes_

-NON!

Sansa se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration hachée elle tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle. Elle était en sécurité, dans ses appartements à Port-Réal, la chambre était immense, avec ses murs peints en or et son grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de voilages blanc.

Elle se concentra sur chaque détail de cette pièce pour reprendre son calme. Pas de Joffrey, pas de Cercei ni de Littlefinger ou de Ramsey.

Ils sont morts, elle se força à se souvenir de Joffrey s'étouffant sous l'effet du poison et de Ramsey quand les chiens l'avaient dévoré vivant. Littlefinger et Cercei sont loin, ils ne peuvent rien me faire ici.

Elle était trempée de sueur, ses draps étaient tordus et à moitié jetés par terre.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve.

_-Une part de moi vivra toujours en toi Sansa, avait affirmé Ramsey_

Elle se leva rapidement pour se forcer à penser à autre chose et passa un châle sur ses épaules avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

Elle avait été incapable de retrouver un cycle de sommeil normal depuis la guerre. Elle se réveillait souvent la nuit à Winterfell, et se baladait sur les remparts dans l'espoir de se calmer. Jon n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait qu'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'éloigner était qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il craignait que toute cette noirceur à laquelle elle avait été confrontée ait déteint sur son âme.

Ou peut-être que Sansa était la seule à se torturer avec cette idée, Jon et Bran avait cru que l'éloigner de Winterfell, l'éloigner des souvenirs de Ramsey Bolton l'aiderait. En réalité, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que tout recommence, que le peu de famille qui lui restait disparaisse.

Ressasser n'aidait pas, elle refoula toutes ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur les étoiles. C'était l'une des particularités qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce palais. Il avait une forme de pyramide si bien qu'il y avait des terrasses à chaque étage qui permettait de voir le ciel et les étoiles.

-Ce château a vraiment été construit pour veiller sur d'autres mondes, chuchota-t-elle encore tremblotante, en observant les étoiles.

C'était ce qui se racontait dans les provinces, que les rois de Ports-Réal étaient tellement occupés à veiller et à gouverner d'autres mondes qu'ils ne voyaient même pas leurs propres provinces, leur propre peuple. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'étaient jamais intervenus pendant les guerres des provinces, et que Bran avait dû supplier Odin de bien vouloir la prendre dans sa garde.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, Sansa pouvait confirmer que tout était vrai. Les habitants de Ports-Réal avaient une culture tellement différente du reste d'Asgard, des objets, des manies, des façons de voir les choses qu'ils empruntaient petit à petit aux peuples qu'ils rencontraient au gré de leurs voyages dans Yggdrasil.

Elle frissonna dans la brise, même si les étoiles étaient ici les mêmes que chez elle, elle n'était pas dans le Nord, elle était une étrangère dans un royaume qui n'était au final pas vraiment le sien même si elle s'agenouillait devant celui qui clamait être son roi.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son don prendre le dessus, pendant quelques instants elle observa les plaines de neiges de Jotunheim, les déserts de Svartalfheim, les danses étranges de midgardiens autour d'un feu de camp…

Elle se rappela les mots de son mestre « _être un gardien c'est comprendre à quel point nous somme infiniment minuscule_ ». Oui, ils étaient minuscules, et Port-Réal s'était depuis longtemps perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers.

#

Le lendemain matin Sansa était un peu ragaillardie, installé devant sa coiffeuse elle laissait Ysil lui faire des tresses à la mode des provinces.

Presque tout le monde portait les cheveux lâchés ici, parfois avec quelques mèches retenues à l'arrière. Mais dans les 7 provinces, les coiffures des dames contenaient toujours des tresses, parfois compliquées, parfois toutes simple. Sansa mettait un point d'honneur à afficher à la cour sa culture et sa façon de voir le monde. Même si on se moquait d'elle parfois.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et sa camériste alla ouvrir, un garde du palais demanda à voir Sansa.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant Ysil et Sybelle dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre

-Lady Sansa, annonça le garde en prenant un air guindé, vous êtes convoqué par le père de toute chose. Il souhaite vous voir dans la salle du trône.

Sansa se figea immédiatement, pourquoi Odin voulait-il la voir ? Ses frères ne se rebelleraient jamais alors ce devait être autre chose… l'avait-on vu utiliser ses pouvoirs la veille ? Elle n'avait pas été très prudente.

-très bien je vous suis, répondit-elle ne montrant rien de ses inquiétudes.

#

_Asgard, Port-Réal, 500 ans auparavant._

Le garde ne l'annonça pas, il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à cette étrange façon de faire. De même les quelques courtisans présents dans la salle s'empressèrent de la quitter quand elle entra. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le roi était en train de parler à plusieurs de ses conseillers quand elle arriva.

-Lady Sansa, lui lança-t-il en la voyant arriver

Elle fit immédiatement une révérence, tout comme sa Septa qui l'avait accompagnée.

-Mon roi, souffla-t-elle intimidé

Les conseillers furent congédiés, depuis son trône Odin l'observait avec curiosité.

-J'ai reçu des nouvelles peu encourageantes de votre maitre d'armes, vous ne semblez faire aucun effort pour entrer dans la garde.

Sansa baissa la tête, allait-il la renvoyer chez elle parce qu'elle ne se battait pas assez bien ? Quand était-il des troupes qu'il avait envoyées dans le nord ?

-Pourquoi refuser de combattre Lady Sansa ? Demanda le roi, vous avez fait face à de nombreux dangers au cours des dernières années je pensais que vous seriez plus reconnaissante de pouvoir apprendre à vous battre par vous-même.

Pendant quelques secondes Sansa se revit au donjon rouge, écoutant les canons et les cris émanant de la bataille, observant Ser Ilyn sans savoir si sa présence était une bonne chose ou non. Elle se souvint également de la bataille de Winterfell, des montagnes de corps… Non jamais elle ne pourrait combattre, mais elle le devait pour le Nord, pour Bran.

-J'essaye d'appliquer les conseils de mon maitre d'armes mon roi, si vous me donnez un peu plus de temps…

-Assez coupa le roi, vous me faites perdre mon temps et celui de Graas, je vous retire de la garde.

Sansa inspira brusquement, accusant le coup. Allait-il la renvoyer ? Bran ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir échoué

-votre grâce s'il vous plait, ne me renvoyez pas, je travaillerais plus dur, je m'entrainerais nuit et jour, je… Sansa ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler, elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'agenouiller, elle n'en serait plus jamais capable après Joffrey, mais elle devait convaincre le roi, le Nord a besoin des troupes que vous nous avez données, nous ne pourrons défendre le mur sans eux, s'il vous plait !

Odin la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Je suis conscient de la situation difficile de votre province Lady Sansa, et pour cette raison je suis disposé à vous garder ici à Port-Réal,

Sansa souffla de soulagement, elle était sur le point de se confondre en remerciements quand le roi continua

-cependant, vous ne resterez pas en tant que simple invitée, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serrez l'apprentie d'Heimdall, notre gardien afin de vous préparer à servir Asgard en tant que gardienne. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui mon roi, affirma Sansa qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre les implications de cette charge. Je ne vous décevrais pas une seconde fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, Sansa était bien plus épuisée qu'après trois mois de formation avec Graas.

Ses matinées étaient consacrées à l'apprentissage avec Heimdall se dernier était très gentil, mais également très exigeant, les exercices qu'il lui donnait rendaient souvent Sansa malade. Quand elle ne se recroquevillait pas dans un lit de l'infirmerie, elle passait ses après-midi avec Loki, à apprendre le tir à l'arc. Sansa était toujours épuisée après une séance avec le prince non pas physiquement, l'arc n'était pas complexe, Loki était par ailleurs un excellent enseignant même s'il n'était pas très patient. C'était un épuisement moral, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans son regard Sansa sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle devait en permanence maintenir un masque d'indifférence polie ce qui la rendait folle.

Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin du mois si rien ne changeait.

#

Heimdall observait les neuf royaumes, ces derniers étaient calmes pour l'instant, Asgard n'avait plus connu de guerre depuis de nombreuses années.

Il sentit qu'une personne s'était engagée sur le pont arc-en-ciel et l'observa. Odin, père de toute chose s'avançait vers lui, Heimdall s'avait qu'il ne venait pas s'enquérir de l'état des neuf mondes.

-Mon roi, le salua-t-il sans quitter son poste d'observation

Avec amusement il songea que cela aurait choqué sa jeune apprentie, Sansa était très à cheval sur le protocole.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles Heimdall, lui demanda le roi qui ne se formalisa pas de ses manières.

-Les agitations qui ont récemment troublé Jotunheim se sont calmées d'elles-mêmes, je ne vois aucune menace à l'horizon.

Odin acquiesça, mais il n'était pas venu pour cela

-et Sansa ?

-Elle a encore une approche très immature de ses pouvoirs, admit Heimdall. Elle sait voir, mais elle ne sait pas encore se concentrer sur une chose en particulier, elle voit tout et il en résulte qu'elle ne voit rien, elle n'est pas capable de traité la masse d'information qu'elle reçoit à travers ses yeux

-j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie

-contrairement à moi Sansa est née avec son don, alors que je me suis entrainé pendant des années à y faire face elle n'a jamais eu la moindre formation. Les exercices de concentration l'épuisent, chercher quelque chose de minuscule dans l'infini la rend malade. Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses oreilles.

-Ses oreilles ? répéta Odin avec surprise.

Heimdall acquiesça gravement

-les gardiens ont le pouvoir de voir, mais ils ont aussi le pouvoir d'entendre. Si un asgardien m'appelle du tréfonds des mondes, je dois être capable de l'entendre. Sansa a étouffé ce son dès sa tendre enfance, elle ne sait pas écouter, et quand je lui demande de le faire elle entend tellement de choses en même temps que ses oreilles pleurent du sang.

Odin, ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Sansa était immature du point de vue de ses pouvoirs, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de la confier à Heimdall, sans apprentissage elle serait restée inoffensive, mais désormais…

-Il faudra des années avant qu'elle ne maitrise ses pouvoirs, affirma Heimdall, une seconde gardienne sera une bonne chose pour Asgard, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Odin acquiesça, il aurait aimé avoir autant confiance qu'Heimdall.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Concentre-toi, murmura Heimdall, il faut que tu vides ton esprit de tout le surplus d'information pour ne voir que ce qui importe.

Assis l'un face à l'autre, Sansa et Heimdall méditaient depuis des heures. La rousse n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort lors de son précédent apprentissage, mais avec le gardien elle tentait de suivre tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire pour progresser. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir s'il la regardait.

-Tu n'es pas concentrée Sansa, commenta ce dernier sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Je sais voir, murmura-t-elle, si vous me demandez de regarder quelque chose je le verrais

-,mais je ne veux pas que tu voies une seule chose, tu dois tout voir, et ne rien voir à la fois. Quand tes yeux se posent sur l'univers tu dois le regarder dans son intégralité sans te perdre dans ses méandres, mais s'il y a une seule petite anomalie, tu dois être capable de la voir instantanément et de te concentrer sur celle-ci.

Sansa souffla, voir, mais ne pas voir, bien sûr… Elle entreprit de se vider l'esprit comme Heimdall le lui avait appris, elle ne se concentra bientôt que sur sa respiration : inspirer… expirer… inspirer… expirer…

-Bien, murmura le gardien, maintenant je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu observes Vanaheim.

Sansa fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, en temps normal elle se serait attardée sur tous les détails, sur les jolies robes des femmes, sur les habitations, les paysages, mais elle resta aussi concentrée que possible, voir, mais ne pas voir. Elle survola en quelques secondes l'ensemble de ce royaume avant qu'Heimdall ne la félicite.

-C'est excellent Sansa, tu progresses bien plus vite que ce que je pensais affirma-t-il

-merci, répondit-elle en fermant ses yeux pour qu'ils reprennent leur couleur normale.

Heimdall, lui avait toujours les yeux mordorés, il ne cessait jamais de regarder même quand il était en train de parler. Elle le regarda avec perplexité.

-Est-ce que vous me voyez ?

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aveugle, affirma-t-il en riant ce serait le comble pour un gardien.

-Mais vous ne cessez jamais de regarder l'univers, vous ne vous coupez jamais de tout cela ?

-Non, j'ai fait un serment de protéger Asgard, et je m'y tiens.

Un peu perdu Sansa observa Heimdall avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle pencha la tête sur la gauche de façon inconsciente avant de finalement comprendre ce dont parlait son maître.

-Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que les habitants de cette ville la nomment Asgard,

-Pardon ? s'étonna Heimdall en se relevant et en aidant son élève à faire de même.

-De là où je viens, expliqua-t-elle, nous appelons la capitale Port-Réal et les terres du roi Odin se situent sur l'archipel de l'ancienne Valerya. Chez moi le terme d'Asgard sert à designer l'ensemble du royaume, incluant Westeros et Essos.

-C'est aussi l'appellation que nous utilisons ici, jeune Sansa

La rousse secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous avez fait serment de protéger Port-Réal, pas Asgard

Cette fois c'est Heimdall qui fut surpris, bien sûr qu'il avait juré de protéger Asgard, pourquoi la jeune femme pensait-elle le contraire ? Il avait l'étrange impression que c'était là un sujet important, que cela lui permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre les motivations de la jeune lady.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

-Vous observer l'univers, mais vous n'accordez aucun regard aux provinces, vous avez juré de protégé Asgard, mais vous ne voyez pas que le royaume se détruit de l'intérieur, gangréné par la misère et la guerre… c'est la capitale que vous protégez, non le royaume.

Ah, c'était donc cela, il est vrai que Heimdall n'observait pas l'intérieur du royaume, il avait pour rôle de surveiller toute menace extérieure à Asgard. Il pouvait comprendre d'où venait le ressentiment de la rousse, d'après ce qu'il savait Sansa avait été au cœur d'une guerre civile.

-J'ai fait serment de protéger Asgard de toutes menaces extérieures, je n'observe pas les terres intérieures, je n'observe pas les provinces et je n'interviens pas dans les guerres civiles. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, expliqua-t-il calmement, il avait assez de 8 royaumes à observer afin de prévenir de toute attaque sans compter les autres peuples qui vivaient en dehors d'Yggdrasil comme les Kree. L'univers recelait des menaces dont Sansa n'imaginait même pas la teneur.

-Et nos frontières ? demanda la rousse, nous faisons face aux attaques constantes des Jotun dans le Nord, le mur ne tient presque plus c'est pour cela que mon frère à du supplier le roi de bien vouloir lui donner des troupes.

Heimdall soupira, Sansa était encore une enfant, elle ne comprenait rien à la politique. Le Nord était loin d'être dans la situation catastrophique qu'elle dépeignait, il surveillait les Jotuns et il savait parfaitement que ces derniers étaient calmes depuis la dernière guerre qui avait conduit à la perte de la cassette de l'hiver pour les géants bleus. Le roi Odin pensait que le Nord faisait surtout face à ceux que l'on appelle le peuple libre, ou les sauvageons, des asgardiens bannis au-delà du mur plusieurs millénaires auparavant qui tentaient par tous les moyens de repasser le mur.

Il songea qu'une table et des chaises ne seraient pas de refus à l'observatoire, peut-être avec un service à thé vu qu'il aurait probablement de nombreuses conversations avec son apprentie. Avec patience il entreprit de lui expliquer les réalités de la guerre à laquelle faisait face le Nord.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Heimdall, il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Certes cela pouvait lui servir, être vu comme une parfaite idiote était depuis longtemps un véritable bouclier pour elle, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps, c'était l'attitude qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter en arrivant à la capitale. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Les sauvageons ? Jon les avait laissé repasser le mur depuis longtemps. Visiblement, Heimdall ne savait rien du mur ou des marcheurs blancs, regardait-il parfois les provinces ?

-Est-ce que tu comprends ? demanda le gardien avec patience

Pendant quelques secondes, elle envisagea d'acquiescer, elle jouerait l'idiote une fois de plus. Mais le nord était dans une situation très difficile, les troupes qu'Odin avait accordées a ses frères étaient plus que réduites, l'espoir quittait petit à petit les siens.

-Vous savez Heimdall, mon père avait l'habitude de dire que la guerre civile qui a opposé mon grand-père à Bor a été la plus grande victoire que le Nord ait jamais eue. Peut-être avait-il raison.

Heimdall secoua la tête

-vous avez perdu cette guerre Sansa, votre grand-père a été exécuté pour sa traitrise.

-Mais c'était un guerrier, il n'avait pas peur de se battre et de mourir pour ses convictions et il l'a fait. Il est mort, Bor a fêté sa soi-disant victoire en grande pompe pendant que les 7 provinces gagnaient la liberté pour laquelle Rickard s'était battu. Nous avons gagné Heimdall, nous avons gagné l'autonomie. Le roi Odin envoie parfois un messager dans les provinces pour recruter ceux qui sont volontaires à rejoindre son armée. Les volontaires. Bor lui avait l'habitude de publier un décret et de voler les premiers fils de chaque famille. L'impôt est minime, et Port-Réal n'intervient plus dans les affaires des provinces. Plus personne ne se soucie de ce roi dans les provinces. Les véritables rois sont les gouverneurs de provinces.

-Sansa…

-Non, je ne veux pas dire que nous manquons de respect envers le roi, seulement nous ne l'intéressons plus du tout, il nous a oubliés et nous l'avons nous aussi oublié en quelque sorte.

-C'est faux, affirma le brun, le roi ce souci de son peuple, il se préoccupe de chacun d'entre vous, ne croit surtout pas que la capitale tiens un rôle différent.

Sansa soupira avant de se relever et de s'approcher du centre de l'observatoire, là où Heimdall utilisait son épée pour ouvrir un portail sur Yggdrasil. La première fois qu'elle était venue, il l'avait utilisé différemment, glissant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée pour lui montrer l'univers sur une sorte… d'écran étrange. Comme un miroir qui avait remplacé les murs de l'observatoire.

-Puis-je vous montrer le Nord ? demanda-t-elle, vous montrer ma province ?

Heimdall aurait sincèrement voulu voir ce que la rousse voulait lui montrer, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne saurait pas maitriser la projection.

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez accéder à Yggdrasil de cette façon ce serait trop dangereux, mais il y a une autre façon de me montrer le nord, vous avez peut-être déjà vu l'orbe de Freya, c'est un cadeau offert par Vanaheim. Une personne peut utiliser l'orbe pour montrer à d'autres ce qu'il veut.

-Je pourrais l'utiliser ?

-Oui, affirma Heimdall, l'orbe est libre d'accès lors des conseils du roi, je peux t'y faire entrer afin que tu l'utilises, le roi sera surement curieux de voir ta province. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est un artéfact puissant qui ne montre que la réalité, tu ne peux présenter des mensonges en l'utilisant.

-Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demanda-t-elle

-eh bien tu choisis un sujet et tu le soumets à l'orbe et cette dernière crée un miroir de la réalité. Tu dois choisir correctement ton sujet.

La rousse accepta sans hésiter. Il était temps que Odin soit au courant de la menace que représentent les marcheurs blancs, ces morts ensorcelés par les jotnar pour détruire le nord.

-Quand a lieu le prochain conseil ?

-Il y en a un cet après-midi, mais nous pouvons attendre le prochain, dans trois semaines, tu aurais le temps de te préparer.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, je suis prête, si le roi m'y autorise j'aimerais utiliser l'orbe.

-Très bien, je te laisse aller te préparer pour le conseil qui aura lieu dans quelques heures, je viendrais te chercher dans tes appartements.

-Merci, Heimdall, merci pour tout.

Sansa partit rapidement, et le gardien l'observa avec amusement. Il savait que Odin ne lui en voudrait pas, il était toujours incertain de la fidélité de Sansa et l'occasion d'observer le Nord était trop bonne. Quant à lui, Heimdall avait le sentiment qu'être face à la réalité de la situation dans le nord lui permettrait de mieux comprendre son élève. Sansa était systématiquement sur ses gardes, ce qui était surprenant d'une personne aussi jeune, elle était très sérieuse et cherchait des complots partout. La seule autre personne aussi paranoïaque qu'il connaissait était Loki. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant.

#

Sansa était en train de se faire coiffer quand Loki toqua à la porte de ses appartements, un peu surprise, elle fit signe à Ysil de le faire entrer.

-Lady Sansa

-Prince Loki, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant, que me vaut votre visite ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez requis une audience au conseil aujourd'hui

Faisant signe au jeune prince de la suivre sur le balcon, Sansa acquiesça

-oui, je souhaite utiliser l'orbe de Freya

Loki soupira

-ce serait une erreur, croyez-moi

Sansa fronça les sourcils, elle s'était inquiétée à l'idée de s'être trop précipité, mais le Nord était dans une situation délicate, chaque jour elle observait sa province et elle voyait ses deux frères se perdre dans la guerre, l'espoir disparaitre. Elle avait le sentiment de devoir faire quelque chose, de devoir agir.

-L'orbe de Freya est un outil dangereux, qu'il est impossible de contrôler. C'est un artéfact qui ne montre que la vérité, que l'on accepte celle-ci ou non.

-Et pourquoi serais-je effrayé par la vérité ?

-Croyez-moi Sansa, vous n'avez aucun moyen de contrôler l'orbe, une fois que le sujet sera lancé vous ne pourrez plus rien faire, elle déversera toutes ses informations sans distinguer le bien du mal.

Sansa réfléchi calmement à ce que le jeune homme tentait de lui sous-entendre, ainsi elle ne pourrait cacher des informations sensibles, comme le fait que Jon ait brisé ses vœux en quittant la garde de nuit, ou que Bran était la corneille à trois yeux. Elle ne pourrait cacher que Jon était le roi du Nord et que sa province ne répondait plus d'Odin… La vérité serait pleine et entière et elle devrait faire face aux conséquences des informations qu'elle révélerait.

-Je vous remercie mon prince, je prendrais vos inquiétudes en considération.

Loki sortit rapidement, mais la jeune rousse resta sur le balcon. Pendant quelques instants elle utilisa son don pour quitter Port-Réal et se glisser dans le Nord, à Winterfell. Le mur était en train de se fissurer ses frères et les autres Lords du Nord se préparaient à une invasion. Ils semblaient tous épuisés.

Bran sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, car il lui offrit un pauvre sourire

-s'ils passent le mur, nous ne serons pas en mesure de les arrêter.

Penché sur des cartes, Jon lui répondit avec toute la conviction dont il disposait

-nous tiendrons.

Son frère semblait hésiter à descendre dans le Sud pour demander de l'aide à Daenerys Targaryen, cette dernière possédait sur ses terres des mines entières de verredragon. Mais Sansa s'inquiéta de cette alliance. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Targaryen.

#

Heimdall sourit à la septa qui lui ouvrit la porte, cette dernière le regarda de haut avant de le laisser entrer.

-Gardien, lança-t-elle froidement

-Septa, répondit-il plus humblement

Depuis qu'il avait causé plusieurs voyages à l'infirmerie pour sa protégée, la nourrice ne cachait pas qu'elle le détestait. Mais Heimdall ne perdait pas espoir qu'elle l'accepte un jour.

-Je suis prête, annonça Sansa en arrivant

Le gardien sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Sansa était impressionnante, elle portait une lourde robe grise sur laquelle le symbole de sa maison, la tête-de-loup était cousu ainsi qu'une lourde cape d'hiver d'un noir profond qui n'était pas du tout adapté au climat. Elle s'est habillée aux couleurs de sa maison, réalisa-t-il. Sur Asgard les couleurs avaient une signification particulière, Sansa montrait ainsi son désir de représenter le Nord.

-Lady Sansa, se reprit-il enfin, le conseil va bientôt commencer, le père de toute chose vous propose de passer dès le début de la séance si vous l'acceptez.

Sansa accepta sans problème, autant en finir au plus vite.

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la salle du conseil qui était contigüe à la salle du trône. Une large table en U occupait tout l'espace et les conseillers d'Odin, ainsi que les membres de la famille royale étaient en train de s'installer. Elle remarqua que la table croulait sous les mets et l'alcool. Les gens de la capitale ne différenciaient-ils donc pas les banquets d'une réunion de travail ?

Odin au centre de la table, était surélevé par rapport aux autres, il était entouré de Thor et Loki à sa gauche et de Frigga à sa droite. La salle était bondée, outre les conseiller plusieurs guerriers étaient présents sans doute pour faire des demandes. Elle remarqua Lady Sif et le trio palatin dans un coin de la pièce.

-Silence, tonna Odin, le conseil du roi commence.

La pièce devint totalement silencieuse en quelques secondes seulement.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous votons le budget des campagnes militaires du mois de mars, nous allons également décider de l'organisation des campagnes. Mais avant cela, Lady Sansa de la maison Stark, apprentie du gardien Heimdall a requis l'utilisation de l'Orbe. Qu'elle s'avance.

Sansa s'avança sans la moindre peur face à cet assemblé qui l'observait avec curiosité, Loki semblait désolé de son choix, mais les autres semblaient surtout curieux. Elle fit révérence devant son roi.

-Roi Odin, père de toute chose, je vous remercie de m'accorder cette entrevue afin de vous faire part des difficultés que traverse ma province.

Odin se contenta de lui faire un simple signe de main. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était plein de curiosité.

Frigga se leva et entreprit de découvrir l'Orbe qui était posé sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce.

\- Que souhaites-tu nous montrer Sansa de la maison Stark ?

Sansa prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je demande à l'Orbe de bien vouloir montrer les marcheurs blancs à l'assemblée.

Personne ne sembla choqué de son sujet, la plupart des conseillers semblaient distraits, occupés à se servir du vin et à piocher dans les victuailles ils ignoraient ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir.

L'Orbe sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur et Frigga se recula afin de regagner son siège

-qu'il en soit ainsi, lança-t-elle attirant l'attention de tous sur le centre de la pièce.

La lumière projetée par l'orbe devint aveuglante. Et soudain ils se retrouvèrent dans le Nord.

-_Oh ma pauvre petite chose_, murmura la voix d'une vieille femme alors que sous leurs pieds les plaines enneigées défilaient, comme s'ils les survolaient à dos d'oiseau, _que sais-tu de la peur ? La peur est pour l'hiver quand la neige recouvre tout, la peur est pour la longue nuit, quand des enfants naissent, vivent et meurent dans les ténèbres complets._

Ils touchèrent délicatement la terre ferme, et se retrouvèrent dans un cercle de pierre au centre duquel se trouvait un bébé.

-_C'est à ce moment qu'il faut avoir peur, quand les marcheurs blancs parcourent les bois._

Un marcheur blanc entra dans le cercle, Sansa le reconnut, c'était le roi. Il s'approcha de l'enfant avec curiosité avant de poser ses doigts sur son front. Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent bleu glace alors qu'il devenait l'un des leurs.

Ils se retrouvèrent soudain dans une caverne, un vieil homme était assis au creux d'un arbre, Bran assis au pied de ce même arbre semblait horrifié.

-_C'était vous, vous avez créé les marcheurs blanc_s,

face à lui se tenait une jotun, la géante lui tournait le dos, mais elle se tourna vers lui.

-_Nous étions en guerre, nous devions nous protéger_

-_de quoi ?_ Demanda Bran

-_de vous, des asgardiens, nous étions massacrés, nos terres et nos temples détruits par vos pillages._

-_Alors vous les avez créés pour qu'ils nous anéantissent ? _demanda Bran

-_il fallait qu'on se protège_, répondit la géante

La scène changea suite à cette réponse, une armée de plusieurs milliers de marcheurs blancs avançait dans la neige. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre de ces morts terrifiants pendant un temps. Puis la scène changea.

Jon était dans un village, il se battait contre des marcheurs blancs pour laisser aux gens le temps d'évacuer. Les pauvres étaient si effrayés qu'ils se précipitaient à la nage dans les eaux glacées pour fuir les monstres.

-_Les sauvageons ne peuvent pas les stopper, la garde de nuit ne peut pas les stopper, les 7 rois ne peuvent pas les stopper et tous les foutus Dieux ne peuvent pas les stopper._

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le mur, au loin tout en bas, Jon attendait avec des centaines de sauvageons. Le garde ordonna d'ouvrir la porte et de les laisser entrer.

-_Aujourd'hui des femmes et des enfants vont mourir par centaine si nous ne faisons rien. Nous devons laisser entrer les sauvageons, leur ouvrir le mur ou ils rejoindront les rangs des marcheurs_.

Dans le village tout était devenu silencieux, ne restait plus que les marcheurs et les morts. Soudain les morts se relevèrent, devenus à leur tour des marcheurs.

-_Ensemble, nous combattrons, nous ne sommes pas assez, mais on tiendra._

-_L'hiver arrive_, souffla un vieil homme_, et quand il vient, que les dieux nous aide si nous ne sommes pas prêts._

-_Des centaines de générations ont défendu ce mur, Château noir n'est jamais tombé, il ne tombera pas ce soir_.

Des combats se multiplièrent, Jon hurlant « _La garde, avec moi_ ! », une jeune femme hurlant en serrant son bébé contre elle, des combats encore et encore. Hodor qui tenait la porte pour permettre à Meera et à Bran de fuir « _Qu'ils n'aillent pas au-dehors ! »_

Le cri d'un garde « _Courrez_ ! »

La scène changea, ils se trouvèrent à Winterfell, au conseil auquel Sansa avait assisté précédemment.

-_S'ils passent le mur, nous ne serons pas en mesure de les arrêter_. Dis Bran.

Penché sur des cartes, Jon lui répondit avec toute la conviction dont il disposait

-_nous tiendrons._

Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet du mur de glace et Sansa frissonna, horrifiée. Au sol des milliers de morts se jetaient contre le mur tous en même temps, puis ils se relevaient et recommençaient. D'autre grimpaient et les soldats que Odin avait envoyés dans le Nord, disposé tout le long du mur (et elle l'espérait d'un océan à l'autre) se battaient sans relâche. Les hommes dans leurs armures dorées étaient épuisés, elle vit avec horreur l'un d'entre eux chuter de fatigue le long du mur et atterrir parmi les morts.

-_Le roi va nous envoyer des renforts,_ répétait un soldat en moulinant difficilement pour remonter une lourde chaine de fer. Puis une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment haute, il l'envoya à nouveau, balayant une centaine de morts hors du mur. Puis il moulina encore pour la remonter, une tache sans fin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour de châteaunoir ou Jon debout sur une estrade faisait face aux légions de Odin.

_-Notre ennemi ne se fatigue pas, ne se brise pas, vos flèches et vos épées n'auront aucun effet sur eux. _Il ouvre une boite et fait sortir un mort enchainé.Sansa peut jurer qu'elle voit les quatre légions reculer d'horreur_. Votre mission est de maintenir le mur, c'est la seule et unique chose qui les empêche d'envahir Asgard, pour les tuer nous avons trois options: le feu, _il met feu au monstre hurlant_, l'acier Valyrien ou du verredragon. Nous n'avons que le feu ajoute-t-il et avec le vent et le froid les flèches s'éteignes. Préparez-vous à une longue nuit._

Soudain Sansa se vit elle-même, dans le bureau de son père à Winterfell face à Littlefinger.

-_Alors vous partez à Port-Réal ?_ demanda ce dernier

-_oui_, répondit la rousse, _nous manquons cruellement de troupes_.

-_Et vous espérez en trouver là-bas_ ? _Pourquoi Odin se soucierait-il des provinces ?_

-_Parce que ce sont ses provinces_, répliqua la rousse, _Bran est confiant, il nous donnera des soldats pour défendre le mur._

-_Pas suffisamment._

La rousse se leva et lui tourna le dos pour observer les pleines de neige par la fenêtre.

-_Ma Lady, avant de foncer tête baissée dans le sud, demandez-vous : quel genre de roi on doit supplier pour qu'il défende ses propres terres _?

-_Et que suggérez-vous Petyr ? d_emanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

-_faites alliance avec Daenerys Targaryen, elle a du verredragon, des immaculés, des dotrakis, trois dragons adultes… Vous pourriez demander à Tyrion Lannister, il est devenu son conseiller._

La rousse secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-_Les Targaryen sont fous, je préfère tenter ma chance avec Odin plutôt qu'avec cette reine des dragons._

-_Alors j'ai bien peur de vous dire au revoir, ma Lady_

-_vous repartez._

-_Je ne compte pas m'attarder dans les parages alors que votre province est sur le point de tomber._

Il lui fit un élégant signe de tête avant de se relever pour quitter la pièce.

-_Petyr_ ! Appela-t-elle, s_i le Nord tombe, Asgard tombe aussi, à moins que le Val ne possède un mur dont je n'ai pas entendu parler _?

Le brun s'arrêta un instant. Puis il quitta le bureau.

_-Ce n'est pas la tempête qui les amène, c'est eux qui amènent la tempête, murmura la rousse_

Soudain les lumières se firent aveuglantes, elles clignotèrent vivement et le Nord disparut. Ne restait plus que la salle du conseil… Une salle qui n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse.

Sansa frissonna au regard d'Odin, le roi qu'il faut supplier pour qu'il défende ses propres terres… allait-il lui tenir rigueur de ces mots ? Elle ne les avait pas prononcés, mais il était évident qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Comme quand elle avait dû supplier les vassaux de lui fournir des soldats pour reprendre Winterfell elle resta droite, releva la tête avec fierté et regarda Odin droit dans les yeux. Voici le Nord.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jardin nord du palais d'Odin était presque toujours vide. Sansa avait fini par comprendre qu'ici il n'y avait que peu de flâneurs, même si cela l'étonnait toujours.

C'était ici que Loki lui donnait ses leçons, les cibles étaient déjà installées, mais son professeur particulier n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle entreprit de tirer en attendant le prince.

Le conseil d'Odin n'était peut-être pas encore terminé. Après que l'orbe de Freya se soit éteint, le roi avait ordonné à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas membres du conseil de quitter la salle, y compris Sansa. Les guerriers et courtisans ne s'étaient pas fait prier, ils étaient sortis en observant la rousse avec curiosité, en murmurant sur son passage. Elle avait voulu se faire remarquer, c'était réussi.

-Vous tirez de mieux en mieux, intervint Loki dans son dos alors qu'elle parvenait à toucher le bord du premier cercle de la cible.

Elle se retourna vivement et s'inclina devant lui

-mon prince

Loki lui sourit doucement en s'approchant d'elle

-vous oubliez de relever votre coude

Il s'approcha d'elle, si proche qu'elle en eut du mal à respirer, et la fit se positionner correctement

-respirez Sansa, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il avait raison, elle tirait de mieux en mieux. À chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à maitriser une cible, Loki la reculait, poussant Sansa à tirer de plus en plus loin. Elle parvenait à ajuster sa vue sans problème, mais elle avait du mal à équilibrer sa force, tirant trop fort ou pas assez sur la corde.

Incapable de se concentré elle se détacha du prince.

-Votre père a-t-il prit une décision au sujet de ma province ? Va-t-il envoyer des troupes supplémentaires ?

-Père a décidé que la première campagne de la saison se ferait dans le Nord… il n'envoie pas des troupes Sansa, c'est la totalité de l'armée qui vient au secours de votre province.

Sansa resta un instant bouche bée et lâcha l'arc et sa flèche de surprise, refusant de croire le magicien, mais celui-ci ne mentait pas, pas sur un sujet pareil.

Éclatant de rire Sansa se précipita sur lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Si l'armée d'Odin leur venait en aide alors ils étaient sauvés !

-Merci ! Merci

-je n'ai rien fait murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, c'est vous qui l'avez convaincu.

Réalisant la position dans laquelle elle se tenait elle entreprit de se détacher du prince, mais celui-ci la tenait toujours contre lui. Elle frissonna alors que son regard croisait les émeraudes brillantes de Loki

-mon prince, murmura-t-elle

-Lady Sansa, répondit-il.

Après plusieurs secondes il la laissa enfin et ils s'éloignèrent un peu gêné.

-J'ai trouvé le livre dont je vous parlais la dernière fois, se reprit Loki en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le recueil de poèmes de Freyr…

-Oh, c'est très gentil à vous, j'aime beaucoup la poésie

-je sais, répondit le prince.

Sansa rougie instantanément, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle et Loki se retrouvaient tous les après-midi, et la tension entre eux était désormais à son apogée. Bon sang, elle se sentait bouillonner à proximité du brun.

-Je crains que ce ne soit l'une de nos dernières séances, intervint le jeune homme en la coupant dans ses réflexions

-quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas encore assez doué pour l'arc de Sygyn, s'étonna la rousse,

Sansa se demanda si Loki voulait trouver un nouveau portail, elle lui en avait pourtant indiqué deux de plus depuis le début de leur collaboration.

-Je vous l'ai dit Sansa, l'armée d'Odin part en campagne contre les marcheurs blancs du Nord. Par conséquent je pars également.

-Quand ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans le cœur

-sans doute à la fin de la semaine. Père ne veux pas perdre une minute.

-Loki… je…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu former une phrase décente, il l'avait ramené contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ça ne ressemblait à aucun autre baiser, c'était passionné, brulant de désir, vivant. Ils ne se détachèrent que par le manque d'air et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui pour lui voler un second baiser, plus doux que le premier, plus intime.

-Mon prince je ne crois pas que…

-m'attendrez-vous Lady Sansa ?

-Vous attendre ?

-Votre beauté n'est pas passée inaperçue à Port-Réal, je ne doute pas qu'en mon absence vous crouliez sous les attentions

-je ne…. Sansa reprit son souffle difficilement, je vous attendrais, même si je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien…

-Comment pourriez-vous croire ceci ?

-Vous connaissez mon histoire ? demanda-t-elle alors vous devez savoir que j'ai été marié deux fois, et que l'on murmure que je suis une veuve noire.

-Joffrey Barathéon et Ramsay Bolton… j'en ai entendu parler… mais je n'ai pas peur Sansa, même si c'est vous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille

Sansa cligna des yeux bêtement alors qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'ici il y avait ceux qui la croyaient coupable et ceux qui la croyaient incapable d'agir ainsi. Loki savait… il avait compris qu'elle l'avait fait, mais ne lui en voulait pas, il n'allait pas l'accuser, il… il semblait presque la comprendre.

#

_Asgard, Port-Réal_

Sansa se tourna une fois de plus dans son lit, incapable de dormir, la nuit était fraiche, mais son estomac était tout retourné l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

Demain, Odin partait avec ses troupes pour le Nord. Demain, le destin de sa province se jouait. Demain, enfin elle rentrait à la maison. Ça n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Odin de la laisser rentrer à Winterfell avec eux, mais il avait admis que Winterfell aurait besoin d'être gouverné quand ses frères seraient sur le mur avec l'armée Asse pour défaire les morts.

Elle se leva et quitta son lit, agacée par les draps entortillés. La semaine était passée plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru elle n'avait quasiment pas vu Loki et Heimdall qui étaient presque toujours en conseil de guerre.

Avec un soupir supplémentaire, elle se laissa aller à son don pour observer les Royaumes, avant de tourner son regard vers le palais. La plupart des soldats étaient en train de boire et de faire la fête une dernière fois avant leur départ, elle remarqua avec amusement que Lady Sif était très proche de Thor qui était complètement soul. Elle chercha un instant le frère du blond avant de le trouver dans ses propres appartements, comme elle il était sur son balcon, les yeux tournés vers l'espace. Sansa sentit ses joues s'échauffer en réalisant qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon, son torse pâle et musclé était parfaitement visible. Ne souffrait-il pas du froid ?

Elle aurait dû détourner les yeux, mais elle resta là à l'observer. Elle avait probablement fait une erreur en se laissant aller à la passion la dernière fois. Les mots de Cercei ne l'avaient quitté depuis «_L'amour est une faiblesse, on fait des choses pour les gens qu'on aime, des choses dangereuses et stupides, n'aime personne à part tes enfants, sur ce plan une mère n'a pas d'autre choix_. »

Sansa s'était appliquée à suivre ce conseil, elle n'aimait que les membres de sa famille, son sang. Personne d'autre. Mais rien n'interdit la passion, songea-t-elle, un baiser ne signifiait pas qu'elle aimait Loki. Elle était trop consciente des risques pour cela.

Malgré elle, son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il allait partir à la guerre et qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas. Elle le savait mieux que personne que l'hiver était sans merci et que la mort rôdait dans le Nord.

Elle observa encore le jeune homme, sa peau presque aussi pâle que la sienne, ses cheveux noirs d'encre, ses yeux émeraude. Elle sentit une chaleur peu familière apparaitre au creux de son ventre. Une chaleur qui n'apparaissait qu'auprès du prince.

Elle avait interrogé Ysil à ce sujet et sa camériste lui avait expliqué que c'était du désir. Sansa n'avait jamais expérimenté un tel sentiment auparavant. Avec tristesse elle songea que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps. Qui sait combien de temps la guerre durera, qui sait si le prince reviendra vivant.

Avec une soudaine inspiration, elle prit sa décision. Elle attrapa un châle et quitta sa chambre discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa septa. Elle utilisa son don pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit dans les couloirs et se retrouva, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru devant la porte du prince. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se demanda-t-elle tout en frappant légèrement à la porte.

Il répondit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir et l'observa avec étonnement.

-Lady Sansa ? Je ne vous attendais pas.

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda la rousse avec crainte

Il acquiesça et la laissa passer.

Avec curiosité elle observa la pièce. Il y avait un salon, rempli de livres et à sa gauche, une chambre qui donnait sur un grand balcon. Les draps du lit étaient défaits et la chaleur sembla l'embraser une fois de plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas à la fête ? demanda-t-il en se servant à boire

-non ma septa n'aime pas les fêtes de Port-Réal elle les trouve immorales, répondit-elle

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de montrer la bouteille à la jeune femme

-je préfère du vin, si vous en avez

Il lui offrit le verre et ils se retrouvèrent face à face

-et que dirais votre nourrice si elle savait que vous êtes ici ? demanda-t-il

-oh, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Affirma la rousse en grimaçant malgré elle, c'est le plus mauvais vin que j'ai jamais bu, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de Dorne ?

-Je dois admettre que je préfère les alcools forts je n'y connais rien en vin. Admit le prince.

La rousse toussa en buvant une gorgé supplémentaire, c'était absolument imbuvable, une sorte de mixture qui provenait à coup sûr d'un autre royaume, personne sur Asgard n'avait pu faire un si mauvais vin.

Le prince lui retira le verre des mains en riant, promettant de se faire livrer du vin de Westeros à son retour du Nord. La réalité du départ imminent du brun se rappela alors et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

Oh, pour une fois, cesse donc de réfléchir, s'admonesta-t-elle avant de se jeter aux lèvres de Loki.

Celui-ci la sera dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le baiser sembla infini et ils ne se séparèrent que pour se jeter une fois de plus l'un sur l'autre. Se sentant audacieuse la rousse fit passer ses mains sur le dos puissant du prince avant de caresser son ventre ferme avec un frisson de plaisir, ses mains se retrouvèrent à la lisière du pantalon de Loki, mais celui-ci se détacha d'elle.

-Ma Lady, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir m'arrêter si nous empruntons cette route

-c'est ce que je veux, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'en suis sûr.

Loki aurait dû se réfréner, la repousser gentiment et la ramener dans ses appartements. Sansa était une jeune Lady et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était tout sauf honorable. Mais elle était enfin dans ses bras après plusieurs semaines de tensions entre eux, enfin... Il la prit et la porta vers son lit tout en profitant de ses délicieuses lèvres, ce soir il allait la faire sienne, et demain il l'abandonnerait pour partir à la guerre. Il n'était pas un homme honorable et il ne le serait jamais.

Sansa frissonna malgré elle, le seul homme qu'elle avait connu était Ramsay, mais elle savait que Loki était différent, elle l'avait su dès le premier regard. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Le brun l'allongea délicatement et la rousse découvrit avec stupeur que tous leurs vêtements avaient disparu. Le sorcier lui fit un sourire de canaille et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il la caressa d'abord, posant ses mains partout, l'embrassant dans le creux du cou, sur les épaules, remontant vers son visage. Il s'émerveilla un instant de sa peau de porcelaine, de ses cheveux qui brillaient de mille feux. Ses mains la touchaient partout et Sansa s'abandonna à cette sensation si agréable. Elle s'abandonna au plaisir. À l'humidité des baisers, au souffle chaud et aux caresses, aux soupirs lascifs. Ce fut doux, tellement plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il n'y eut aucune douleur aucune peine, quand il entra en elle dur et épais elle se sentie complète, à sa place. Il patienta un instant lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui puis il commença un va et viens et Sansa hurla de plaisir. Ils ne dormirent pas un seul instant cette nuit-là.

Au petit matin, il raccompagna la jeune rousse, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser.

Depuis quelques années maintenant Sansa ne priait plus. Mais elle se laissa aller à quelques prières. Il devait survivre. Parce que cette nuit avait été parfaite, parce que sans le savoir il l'avait honoré avec tant de délicatesse, tant de tendresse qu'il avait guéri son corps et son cœur des actes de son précédent amant.

Elle était tombée bêtement amoureuse. Et elle allait probablement agir stupidement, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. Et dire qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais être capable de faire confiance… « _tu n'es qu'une stupide petite fille avec des rêves stupides_ ». Mais à quoi bon vivre si elle n'avait plus de rêves ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Asgard, Province du Nord_

Jon était sur les remparts quand le jeune écuyer qu'il avait envoyé au sud revint vers Winterfell, l'armée d'Odin était donc arrivée à Blancport.

Il se demanda une fois de plus comment sa jeune sœur avait pu réussir l'exploit de faire déplacer l'ensemble des troupes d'Odin. Ce dernier arrivait dans le Nord prêt à se battre contre les marcheurs blancs alors que les supplications de Bran quelques mois plus tôt leur avaient seulement fait gagner quelques garnisons.

Sansa avait toujours été spéciale, différente. Petite, elle obtenait absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un simple sourire. Elle avait appris à se comporter en véritable lady dès son plus jeune âge et même si cela la différenciait du reste de la fratrie, notamment d'Arya, elle avait su prouver son attachement au Nord.

Elle avait su le convaincre de partir en guerre contre Ramsay Bolton pour récupérer Winterfell, elle avait remporté la bataille en arrivant de façon inattendue avec les chevaliers du val. Elle était la véritable Lady de Winterfell.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Bran en arrivant à sa hauteur

Depuis que le charpentier lui avait fabriqué cette étrange chaise sur roue il se déplaçait constamment, toujours suivi de son nouveau valet Timeus qui le portait quand c'était nécessaire dans les nombreux escaliers du château et qui remplaçait désormais Hodor dans son rôle.

-Je me disais une fois de plus que ce n'est pas à moi que le titre de roi du Nord aurait dû être attribué.

-Tu étais fait pour monter sur le trône, quoi que tu en penses.

Jon secoua la tête, refusant de repenser à l'histoire de sa naissance que Bran lui avait révélée. Les Targaryens avaient abandonné leur trône de fer depuis longtemps au profit du trône d'or des Ases.

-Sansa et toi êtes les véritables héritiers de Winterfell, vous êtes tous les deux dotés de dons très puissants qui prouvent votre valeur.

-Ces dons ne prouvent rien, c'est la façon dont on les utilise qui compte, répliqua Bran

Mais il comprenait ce dont parlait son demi-frère. Sansa venait d'avoir 12 ans quand elle avait commencé à utiliser son don par accident. Bran avait été plus jaloux que jamais, tout comme Arya, ils s'étaient plaint pendant des heures auprès de leur mère, trouvant injuste qu'un pouvoir aussi grandiose ait atterri entre les mains de Sansa, la parfaite Sansa qui passait son temps à jouer à la poupée, à coudre de jolies robes et de magnifiques mouchoirs. Elle ne savait même pas se battre pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui ait ce don ? En plus de cela Sansa avait toujours eu beaucoup d'attention de leurs parents, pour leur mère elle était la parfaite petite fille qu'elle pouvait coiffer pendant des heures, leur père Ned, la voyait comme sa petite chérie, et bien qu'il aime tous ses enfants de la même façon il avait toujours été plus protecteur envers Sansa qui était la plus fragile de la fratrie.

Bran ricana à cette idée, Sansa était loin d'être fragile, derrière cette apparence de poupée de porcelaine se cachait un mental d'acier et une volonté de fer. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au bois sacré de percevoir le message de la rousse. Odin venait dans le Nord, avec la totalité de son armée pour vaincre les marcheurs blancs. Si Bran n'avait pas été la corneille à trois yeux, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Son pouvoir était très proche de celui de la rousse, comme elle il pouvait voir, entendre, mais là où Sansa utilisait simplement ses sens de gardienne, lui devait utiliser les arbres sacrés pour voyager dans les provinces, mais aussi à travers le temps.

Il observa Jon avec curiosité, ce dernier était nerveux, inquiet de l'arrivée du roi Odin, inquiet de sa réaction face à la décision des lords du Nord de le nommer roi de leur province.

-Toi aussi tu es spécial, tu as cette prestance, ce courage qui inspire et qui donne confiance. Tu n'as pas été choisi pour rien, tu es notre roi et nous te suivrons aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Bran tenta d'être convaincant, mais il n'était pas sûr du temps que cela durerait. Jon ne serait pas éternellement roi du Nord, pas d'après la vision qu'il avait eue le matin même dans les bois sacrés.

Il était sur une plaine inconnue, quelque par dans les îles Valyriennes. Deux armées se faisaient face. D'un côté des êtres monstrueux dirigés par un titan à la peau violette, de l'autre les troupes d'Asgard, les soldats dorés d'Odin, mais aussi les loups du Nord. Il distinguait le prince Thor et le prince Loki qui se battait avec des couteaux.

Et là, dirigeant les troupes du Nord, Sansa. Elle avançait au milieu des combats sans la moindre peur, affrontant les monstres un à un. Bran pris le temps d'observer sa sœur, elle était magnifique comme toujours, mais tellement différente, pas de jolie robe cette fois-ci, une tunique noire sur laquelle était cousus le loup des Stark ainsi qu'un pantalon près du corps vert émeraude qui entrait dans ses botes de cuir, sur ses épaules elle portait une fine cape verte au col parcouru d'une fine fourrure blanche comme l'hiver, ses cheveux roux étaient retenus dans une longue tresse au bout de laquelle Bran distingua de dangereuses lames. Sansa dirigeait leurs troupes, elle donnait les ordres et menait leurs hommes, il se demanda si cela signifiait que Jon était mort? Son frère n'aurait jamais laissé leur jeune soeur seule dans une bataille. Mais il ne put se concentrer trop obnubilé par la présence de Sansa au milieu du chaos.

Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une épée dont la garde était d'Or et d'émeraude et dans la droite un objet dont Bran avait entendu parlé auparavant, la baguette de Jadis, première reine de l'hiver. Comment Sansa avait-elle pu obtenir cet objet ? La baguette était pourtant perdue depuis des siècles. L'objet se composait d'un manche en argent gravé de runes suintant de magie, à ses deux extrémités des cristaux de glaces s'étendaient, donnant à la baguette la taille d'un petit javelot. Et visiblement Sansa savait l'utiliser, réalisa-t-il en la voyant donner un coup d'épée à un monstre sur sa gauche et en frapper un de la baguette face à elle. Celui-ci se changea en glace et Sansa le frappa de son épée, le réduisant littéralement en poussière.

Elle fit finalement face à une femme au visage cornue

-Proxima midnight, lança Sansa, la fidèle enfant de Thanos, membre de l'ordre noir

-je vois que ma réputation me précède, lança la femme qui tenait à la main un trident

-Thanos n'est pas destiné à gagner cette guerre, murmura Sansa

La femme à corne ricana

-ça, c'est ce que nous verrons, dit-elle froidement en levant sont trident, allons, commençons

Sansa leva ses armes et Bran eu une subit impression de déjà vu

-non, il est temps de terminer.

Et elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Bran ignorait où sa sœur avait appris à se battre, mais elle était douée, très douée. Proxima l'attaqua directement d'un coup de trident vers la droite, mais elle le repoussa avec son épée et la baguette en même temps, l'étrangère ne se laissa pas impressionnée et utilisa son élan pour l'attaquer à nouveau, mais sa soeur la repoussa encore. Proxima attaqua directement vers le visage de la rousse, mais elle croisa ses deux armes et arrêta la lance juste avant qu'elle ne la touche.

Bran su alors d'où venais son impression de déjà vu, les mots de Sansa, non maintenant cela se termine, c'était les mots de son père avant son duel contre Ser Arthur Dayne a la tour de la joie. Utilisant la baguette comme une deuxième épée Sansa semblait avoir pris la place du célèbre chevalier.

Elle décroisa ses armes et attaqua avec la baguette, mais Proxima utilisa le trident pour l'arrêter, la repoussant. Sansa frappa soudain de son épée et envoya littéralement la femme cornue à terre. Elle aurait pu en profiter, mais lui laissa le temps de se relever. Proxima n'eut pas tant de magnanimité, elle attaqua en tentant de viser l'estomac de la rousse, mais avec les deux armes elle le repoussa une fois de plus et leva ses armes comme les serres d'un aigle, elle frappa, mais l'étrangère se baissa juste à temps, l'épée et la baguette se croisèrent quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa gorge. À partir de ce moment, Sansa mena le combat, frappant encore et encore tandis que la femme à corne était en position défensive. Puis sa soeur lança une feinte avant de mener une autre attaque et cette fois elle ne rata pas sa cible. La baguette toucha Proxima Midnight en plein cœur. Elle se transforma lentement en glace.

Au loin quelqu'un souffla dans un cor de chasse, mais Bran ne parvint pas à voir pourquoi. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Bran fut éjecté vers le présent à nouveau. Cette bataille n'aurait pas lieu tout de suite. Mais un jour Sansa serais en possession de la baguette de la reine de l'hiver et elle dirigerait les armées du Nord, Bran n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bon sang il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait devenir une aussi bonne combattante !

Reprenant pied dans le présent il se tourna vers son frère, ce dernier portait une lourde cape noire avec le blason des Stark. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Sansa avait changé les couleurs de sa propre tenue, et quelle était la signification du vert qu'elle semblait avoir ajouté aux couleurs traditionnelles des Stark?

Pour l'instant il décida de ne pas parler de sa vision, ni à Jon, ni à Sansa, ce serait probablement trop dangereux.

-Ils devraient être là dans deux jours s'ils marchent rapidement, je vais vérifier que tout est prêt pour leur arrivée. Intervint Jon en s'éloignant rapidement

-n'oublie pas qu'ils mangent comme 4 ! hurla Bran avec amusement.

-Dois-je vous ramener à l'intérieur lord Bran ? Demanda Timeus

-pas tout de suite Timeus, je souhaite rester seul un instant s'il te plait.

Le jeune valet acquiesça, c'était un grand gaillard qui n'avait pas encore 18 ans et qui semblait très ingénu avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs, il était le 5e fils d'une famille de chevalier et le seul de la fratrie à ne pas être un loup géant, trop grand, trop maladroit et pas assez bon épéiste il n'avait pu devenir chevalier à son tour. Il était cependant bien assez fort pour porter Bran ou sa chaise roulante à travers Winterfell et le jeune Stark appréciait sa compagnie.

Bran entendit avec amusement la voix de Meera qui était en train de s'énerver à propos d'un cheval mal nourri. La jeune Reed se préparait pour son départ, elle était restée avec Bran trop longtemps et elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Pour être honnête, elle était restée aussi longtemps, car elle avait développé de forts sentiments envers le jeune homme, ce dernier en était conscient et égoïstement il l'avait laissé faire, car il ne voulait pas la perdre, lui aussi tenait énormément à Meera. Mais il n'était pas destiné à se marier, ou à avoir des enfants. Bran était la corneille à trois yeux, il n'était plus réellement homme… plus vraiment. Il avait donc eu une conversation difficile avec elle et l'avait convaincu de rentrer auprès de son père à Fort-Griseaux.

#

Sansa frissonna alors qu'ils arrivaient au carrefour qu'elle avait autrefois emprunté pour rejoindre la route royale et descendre vers le Sud. L'armée d'Odin était composée majoritairement de troupe à pied, mais ils avançaient rapidement, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Autour d'elle la cavalerie était silencieuse, se préparant à la guerre. Au-devant du convoi le roi avançait avec les deux princes.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec le prince Loki après leur nuit, il n'avait pas pris le même bateau qu'elle et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Blancport il était en tête de convoi, avec sa famille.

Elle frissonna alors qu'une halte était ordonnée.

-Que se passe-t-il? demandèrent septa Sybelle qui semblaient terriblement mal à l'aise sur sa monture

-nous séparons les troupes, madame, répondit un soldat, les légions partent vers le mur avec leurs généraux, le roi et la cavalerie partent à Winterfell afin d'établir une stratégie avec les seigneurs du Nord.

-Et les princes? demanda Sansa

-ils vont directement au mur, Lady Sansa. La rousse acquiesça, déjà l'armée se scindait en deux, une partie des hommes prenant le chemin du Nord pour rejoindre le mur l'autre prenant l'ouest pour rejoindre Winterfell. Le prince Loki passa non loin d'eux et Sansa et lui échangèrent un long regard avant qu'il ne se détourne et parte vers le Nord.

-En avant, marmonna Sybelle en éperonnant maladroitement son cheval

Sansa rattrapa une fois de plus ses rennes et l'aida afin qu'elle se calque sur le trot rapide adopté par la cavalerie.

Avec tristesse elle se rappela comme elle détestait les leçons de cheval enfant, elle se plaignait de l'odeur, de l'inconfort. Aujourd'hui elle pensait avec mélancolie à ces leçons que son frère Robb lui avait patiemment inculquées.

Ils finirent par arriver au château. La traversée de Wintertown fut glaciale, les gens du Nord observant silencieusement la procession, seul quelques un réagissait en donnant un signe de tête respectueux à Sansa. Le roi avançait parmi ces hommes et ces femmes étonnées de voir autant de froideur, il ne s'était pas attendu à des exclamations de joie, mais au moins de la gratitude pour son arrivée dans le Nord.

-Les gens du Nord, sont méfiant envers les étrangers mon roi, murmura Sansa qui chevauchait désormais à ses côtés, ne le prenez pas contre vous, les dernières années ont été dur, tout ce qui leur reste est leur fierté.

Odin acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le château. Sansa sourit en voyant ses frères qui attendaient dans la cour avec leurs gens. Elle se demanda une fois de plus comment Odin réagirait au titre de Jon, mais il n'était plus temps de cachoteries songea-t-elle.

Elle descendit en première de son cheval et rejoignit Jon en quelques enjambées puis elle s'agenouilla

-mon roi, dit-elle

Elle entendit parfaitement les chuchotements des hommes d'Odin, mais n'en fit cure. Jon la fit se relever encore mal à l'aise et la prit dans ses bras. Elle serra ensuite Bran contre elle et se positionna à ses côtés.

Odin avança dans la cour et fit face à Jon à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? demanda-t-il

-Le Nord est désormais un royaume indépendant, répondit Lyanna Mormont qui était elle aussi dans la cour, nous n'avons pas d'autre roi que le roi du Nord, nous n'avons pas d'autre roi que Jon Snow.

Le roi Odin porta son regard sur Sansa, mais la rousse était droite, glaciale comme le reste des hommes du Nord.

-Vous m'avez menti

-non, intervint Jon, elle a obéi à mes ordres, nous savions que vous ne nous donneriez pas de troupes si vous appreniez la vérité, mais il est temps que nous soyons honnêtes

-le roi du Nord, répéta Odin, froidement, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez obtenir votre indépendance? Votre famille a prêté serment.

-Le serment de servir un roi qui devait en retour nous protéger répondit Bran, mais qu'avez-vous fait? Vous avez exécuté notre grand-père et vous avez laissé le Nord sombrer dans la guerre et la famine. Ou étiez-vous quand les Targaryen brulaient notre oncle au nom de votre père? Quand les Lannister exécutaient notre père en votre nom? Où étiez-vous quand nos soldats mouraient par centaine pour défendre des terres dont vous n'avez rien à faire?

-Si je n'ai rien à faire ici, mes soldats et moi n'avons aucune terre à protéger, répliqua Odin

-il n'y a pas de mur entre le Nord et votre royaume roi Odin, répliqua Sansa, si nous tombons vos terres au sud du Neck seront envahies à leur tour par une armée venue tout droit de Jotunheim.

-Ce n'est pas le lieu pour cette discussion, coupa Jon, roi Odin, allons parler.

Sansa fronça les sourcils en se voyant ainsi coupée de la discussion. Un regard vers Bran ne lui donna aucune indication sur les plans de son frère. Que faisait-il?

-Les Asgardiens combattront, lui dit Bran dont l'attitude glaciale était toujours aussi dérangeante, leur haine contre Jotunheim surpassera leur colère envers nous.

Sansa acquiesça, puis après avoir pris le temps de saluer les vassaux des Stark elle invita les hommes d'Odin à entrer dans la grande salle. Ses frères y avaient prévu un banquet.

-Il y a de la nourriture et des boissons chaudes, dit-elle au général Forseti

Ce dernier semblait partagé entre attendre les ordres du roi et permettre à ses hommes de se reposer après leur voyage. La perspective de se protéger de l'hiver glacial eut raison de lui. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle à manger bruyamment quand Odin et Jon firent leur entrée, créant instantanément le silence.

Odin frappa de sa lance pour attirer l'attention.

-Les dernières années ont été difficiles pour la province du Nord, la méfiance entre nos peuples dure depuis longtemps et je comprends qu'en des temps de guerre vous ayez choisi de vous en remettre à l'un d'entre vous. À un homme du Nord. Le temps n'est pas à la politique, le véritable ennemi est envoyé par les Jotnar pour détruire Asgard. Jon Snow et moi-même somme parvenu à une alliance, nous nous battrons côte à côte comme un seul peuple, afin de stopper la menace qui pèse sur nous tous.

Il y eut des éclats de joie, autant des hommes d'Odin, heureux de partir à la guerre, que des hommes du Nord, qui voyaient là une capitulation. Sansa ne fit pas la même erreur.

-Jon avait une chose que le roi Odin veut désespérément posséder. Une arme qu'il ne veut pas voir en possession du Nord, souffla Bran à ses côtés

-quelle arme? demanda la rousse.

Son jeune frère la regarda et Sansa compris immédiatement, elle, Odin voulait la garder, ou plus précisément garder ses pouvoirs de gardienne. Même s'il découvrait les pouvoirs de Bran et que ceux-ci étaient impressionnants la corneille ne voyait pas au-delà d'Asgard. Or ce qui intéressait Odin, ce qui l'avait toujours intéressé était les royaumes d'Yggdrasil. Les autres mondes. Il n'en avait rien à faire du Nord.


	8. Chapter 8

Les Asses et les Lords du Nord n'avaient pas tardé à se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie et à partir en direction du Nord.

À son départ Jon avait nommé Sansa Lady de Winterfell et lui avait laissé la charge du château. Bran avait pourtant décidé de rester et en tant que garçon il était le véritable héritier… mais Bran n'était plus vraiment Bran et Jon le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

Sansa était sur la coursive, elle observait les hommes et femmes qui tentaient de se préparer à l'hiver tout en écoutant pensivement les mots du mestre de Winterfell.

-Les réserves de grains ne permettront pas de tenir si tout le Nord vient se réfugier à Winterfell, mestre Wolkan… dit-elle, faites envoyer un message à toutes les maisons du Nord qu'elle fasse parvenir la moitié de leurs grains à Winterfell, si elles doivent venir s'y réfugier d'urgence tous n'auront pas le temps d'emporter des vivres, et si ce n'est pas le cas, les grains seront rendus.

-Tout de suite ma Lady, dit le mestre en partant.

Sansa entreprit de faire un tour du château, elle rappela aux soldats qu'il fallait recouvrir les plastrons de cuir (au risque de finir congelé) et Bran ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qui a -t-il? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils avançaient seuls

-diriger te va bien, répondis son frère en la rejoignant, tu es à ta place ici, les hommes le voient, ils te respectent pour cela.

\- Qui l'aurait cru, répliqua la rousse avec amusement, moi qui ne voulais rien d'autre qu'un époux et pleins de bébés.

-Lady Sansa, intervint un jeune soldat qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais toujours avoir ce dont tu rêvais, murmura Bran mystérieusement

Elle fronça les sourcils avec perplexité avant de se tourner vers le soldat

-oui? demanda-t-elle

-il y a… une jeune fille, elle s'est faufilée dans le château.

Sansa haussa un sourcil

-une fille? répéta-t-elle

-elle a demandé à voir des gens qui n'existent même pas, master Luwyn et Ser Rodderick… je lui ai dit de patienter et de ne pas bouger, mais elle est parvenu à entrer.

La jeune Lady resta figée aux noms familiers, et elle sut immédiatement qui était rentré dans le château. Elle était vivante! Elle échangea un regard ému avec Bran

-je suis sur qu'on va la retrouver, continua le soldat

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ou elle est, affirma -t-elle en se dirigeant vers les cryptes.

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait, un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de l'échine. Sansa s'arrêta au centre de la cour, elle observa les hommes autour d'elle. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer.

Faisant fit des interdits elle utilisa ses yeux de gardienne. Bientôt elle se retrouva au mur. Jon et Odin était en pleine discussion.

-Leur survie n'est-elle pas plus importante que votre fierté? Demandait le roi d'Asgard

-mes gens ne vous font plus confiance roi Odin, ils ont peur d'être délaissé encore une fois, de ne pas être protégé.

-Je m'engage à protéger le Nord, à m'assurer de la sécurité de cette province aussi longtemps qu'elle fera partie de mon royaume. Vous n'avez pas les moyens de combattre Jottunheim par vous même Jon, ce n'est pas seulement les marcheurs ce sont ceux qui les envoient. Ce sont les géants des glaces. Si votre province devient indépendante, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de faire construire un autre mur, au sud du Neck pour protéger mon royaume. Y compris pour le protéger de vous.

Ne fais pas ça, songea Sansa, ne le laisse pas te manipuler.

-Vous n'êtes pas un roi Jon, continua Odin

Sansa ferma les yeux, elle reprit sa marche vers les cryptes et vers Arya. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Jon allait céder, elle le savait. Il allait laisser le Nord entre les mains d'Odin, plier le genou et reconnaitre le roi d'Asgard. Ils allaient une fois de plus perdre leur liberté.

-Jon lui cède sa couronne, informa-t-elle son jeune frère

-oui, il n'était pas destiné à diriger le Nord, répondis Bran froidement, sans la moindre surprise.

Ils trouvèrent Arya devant la tombe de leur père. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Les deux soeurs s'étaient toujours battues l'une avec l'autre, mais elles étaient enfin réuni, elles étaient enfin ensemble.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué Joffrey? Demanda Arya

-j'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué Walder Frey, répliqua Sansa

-vous avez toutes les deux fait le ménage parmi les ennemis de notre famille, maintenant il ne reste que la mort elle-même. Dis Bran

-et Cercei, complétèrent-elles toutes les deux d'une seule voix.

-Lady Sansa! hurla un soldat, Lady Sansa!

-Que se passe-t-il encore? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

-le mur est tombé!

-La longue nuit commence, intervint Bran

#

Tout le monde était très vite venu à Winterfell, tous les gens du Nord, les soldats qui étaient postés sur le mur. La dernière bataille pour le Nord aura lieu ici, dans le château des Stark.

Sur les remparts, un arc à la main Sansa observait avec inquiétude l'horizon.

-Tu devrais te rendre dans les cryptes, intervint Arya à ses côtés

-je ne suis pas mauvaise avec un arc, je resterais pour le premier assaut. J'irai dans les cryptes avant qu'ils ne percent le rempart, promit-elle bien consciente de ses limites en termes de combat au corps à corps.

Au loin la nuit noire et la brume masquaient l'avancée de l'armée des morts, mais Sansa les voyait parfaitement. Elle signala leur proximité et quelqu'un sonna dans une corne de brume.

Les soldats asses patientait devant les remparts avec des épées enflammées par Mélisandre. Elle espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Soudain le bruit des morts se fit plus fort. La corne de brume se fit entendre. Elle enflamma une flèche avant de l'encocher et patienta.

-Toi et moi sur les remparts de Winterfell, un arc à la main pour faire la guerre, commenta Arya, qui l'aurait cru.

-Certainement pas notre Père.

Elles sourirent en même temps. Ned avait toujours voulu les protéger des horreurs du monde. Mais elles étaient là, à leur porte.

#

Sansa décocha une flèche permettant à Sandor Clegane de rentrer dans le château. Elle frissonna d'horreur à la vue des créatures qui attaquaient inlassablement leurs défenses.

-Elles vont entrer, annonça Arya, tu dois aller dans les cryptes. Maintenant!

Sansa recula. Terrifiée malgré elle, tirer dans des cibles mouvantes n'avait rien à voir avec ses entrainements, elle n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Et maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le château, ce serait bien pire.

-Tiens, si l'un d'entre eux s'approche de toi, poignarde-le! ordonna Arya en lui tendant l'un de leur poignard fait de verredragon.

Odin avait ordonné à Daenerys Targaryen de leur faire parvenir autant de verredragons que possible avant de quitter Port-Réal. Mais il n'y en aurait jamais assez.

Elle observa encore une fois les éclairs invoqués par Thor pour griller sur place les morts. Elle ne voyait pas Loki dans la masse des combattants, mais elle l'imaginait parfaitement.

-Va ! hurla Arya une fois de plus

Sansa ne se fit pas prier, elle quitta les murs et se redit rapidement dans les cryptes. Ordonnant que les portes soient scellées derrière elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que les morts se faufileraient bien vite vers eux ici aussi.

Loki souffla difficilement, il n'avait jamais, jamais vécu une bataille pareille. Les morts étaient tels des chiens enragés se précipitant en meutes vers eux. Ils avaient eu un mal fou à les contiendras tant ils étaient nombreux. Heureusement, Arya Stark était parvenu à tuer le roi de la nuit et toutes ses créations s'étaient effondrées avec lui.

Thor lui donna un coup sur l'épaule

-tu va bien? lui demanda-t-il

-aussi bien que tu peux l'espérer.

Même le blond qui était toujours ravi au milieu d'une bataille était profondément choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le bruit des morts se précipitant vers eux, les soldats tombés qui s'étaient relevés membre de l'armée ennemie. Le sentiment que la bataille ne finirait jamais et que leur ennemi, qui ne s'épuisait pas allait prendre le dessus.

-Les cryptes! hurla quelqu'un, les morts sont entrées dans les cryptes!

Plusieurs hommes s'inquiétèrent pour les femmes et les enfants et Loki sentit son coeur s'arrêter pendant quelques instants.

-Sansa, murmura-t-il avec horreur avant de se précipiter vers les cryptes de Winterfell.

Il y avait de nombreux corps, des femmes, des enfants. Mais à son grand soulagement, la rousse était encore bien vivante. Elle se retourna vers lui et le même soulagement passa dans ses yeux bleus.

Tout était terminé.

L'armée d'Odin ne s'attarda pas. Il y eut de grandes funérailles où ils brulèrent les corps des morts, puis une fête pour les vivants. Jon Snow reconnu officiellement Odin comme son roi et le jeune Bran Stark devint le gouverneur de la province, comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début. Jon avait fait un serment de vie à la garde de nuit et il était temps pour lui de le respecter et de rentrer à Chateaunoir comme Lord commandant de la garde de nuit. Arya Stark avait décidé de partir voyager, la jeune femme avait abandonné son besoin de vengeance après une discussion avec Bran. Cercei aurait ce qu'elle mérite en temps voulu.

Quant à Sansa Stark, elle repartit vers le royaume ensoleillé d'Odin. La Lady de Winterfell était destinée à devenir une gardienne et à protéger Asgard.

#

Sansa soupira en s'étirant avec paresse dans les draps moelleux, elle se retourna et sourie de la vue qu'offrait Loki endormi. Il paraissait si jeune.

L'armée asgardienne était rentrée du nord triomphant quelques mois plus tôt.

L'été était revenu. Bran gouvernait un Nord en paix qui se remettait de la guerre. Jon aidait à la reconstruction de la garde de nuit et du mur séparant Asgard de Jotunheim. Enfin Arya était repartie vers de nouvelles aventures à l'ouest de Westeros, Sansa parvenait à la percevoir parfois.

En ce qui la concernait, Sansa avait entrepris une liaison des plus scandaleuse avec le prince Loki. Pour l'instant ils gardaient leur relation secrète, La rousse n'imaginait même pas ce qu'on dirait d'elle si on savait qu'elle avait une relation avec un homme hors du mariage.

Loki se déplaça dans son sommeil et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue légèrement rêche et de déplacer une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau.

Seul Bran était au courant. Son jeune frère lui avait confié avoir eu une vision d'elle dans le futur, portant les couleurs vertes et or. Les couleurs de Loki.

Sansa avait vaguement abordé le sujet du mariage, peu après que Loki et elle aient entamé leur liaison, mais le prince ne cherchait pas à s'établir, et la jeune rousse savait parfaitement qu'insister ne mènerait à rien.

Elle repensa cependant à la dernière lettre de Jon. Le Nord était en paix. La situation dans Westeros s'était stabilisée. Cercei était emprisonné au septuaire de Baelor, son frère Ser Jaime avait été fait prisonnier à Dorne et Tommen complètement sous la coupe des Tyrell ne semblait pas enclin à la guerre.

C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de l'hiver… à la fin de la guerre. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais envisagé d'y survivre.

Aujourd'hui que devait-elle faire ? Reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Quand elle ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de devenir une lady dans le sud, d'épouser un prince et d'avoir de beaux bébés ? Cela lui semblait être les rêves d'une enfant particulièrement stupide.

Mais alors quoi ? Devait-elle devenir une gardienne comme Heimdall ? Où une combattante comme Loki semblait le souhaiter ?

Que faire ?

#

_Asgard, Port-Réal, _

Sansa eut un sourire pour Ysil quand celle-ci lui apporta une tasse de thé de Lune en toute discrétion. Face à elles septa Sibelle n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de coudre en toute insouciance. Le thé était un contraceptif bien connu à Asgard, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle en buvait une tasse chaque matin.

La rousse se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et profita de son petit déjeuner. La journée allait être magnifique… comme toutes les autres avant elle.

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'elle vivait à Port Réal désormais. Son apprentissage avec Heimdall lui avait permis de devenir une gardienne à part entière et bien que celui-ci estime qu'elle ai toujours des choses à apprendre Sansa considérait désormais les leçons à l'observatoire comme des discussions sympathiques avec un ami.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec le gardien, Sansa passait ses journées avec Loki, ils s'entrainaient au tir à l'arc ou alors ils se baladaient dans la ville. Loki l'emmenait toujours voir des représentations théâtrales, de danses ou des chanteurs de rues. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient assisté à un spectacle d'acrobates et de cracheurs de feu non loin de la place du marché de Port Réal.

Bien que leur relation soit toujours secrète, peu d'habitants du château avaient manqué leurs sorties quotidiennes, ou leurs longues discutions dans le parc, ou encore le fait que Loki, qui était si taciturne, prenait toujours le temps de faire danser Sansa lorsqu'il y avait des bals.

Personne n'avait pu manquer leur rapprochement.

Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps l'idée du mariage fasse son chemin et que Loki lui fasse une proposition, mais celui-ci était une véritable tête de pioche et ne semblait pas décidé à passer le pas malgré les nombreuses fois où Sansa avait abordé le sujet…

Il faudra faire preuve de plus de subtilité donc…

Cette vie à Port-Réal était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé enfant et elle était bien décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout elle avait appris la manipulation des meilleurs.

-J'ai entendu dire que Lord Baelish était arrivé à Port Réal tôt ce matin, lui apprit soudain Ysil, il a demandé un entretien avec le roi Odin.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Sansa, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran de venir jusqu'ici

-qu'est-ce que ce vil manipulateur à encore imaginé ? demanda sa Septa en faisant une grimace

-il est sans doute venu inscrire des chevaliers du Val aux jeux d'Odin, affirma Sansa en prenant une discrète gorgée de thé. Mutine.

Elle rencontra Lord Baelish quelques heures plus tard dans les jardins Nord du Palais, ces derniers étaient remplis de monde, en effet c'était dans cette partie du château que le roi faisait construire l'arène qui abriterait ses jeux cette année.

-Petyr, quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin, dit-elle en prenant le lord protecteur du Val dans ses bras

-Lady Sansa, dit-il avec autant de plaisir, vous êtes plus magnifique que jamais

Sansa eut un rire léger et invita son vieil ami à se promener avec elle

-quelles sont les nouvelles de Westeros ?

-Croustillantes, répondit Petyr avec un sourire sarcastique, Cercei a été libéré après avoir avoué ses péchés, elle a été punie d'une marche dans la rue de la capitale complètement nue

-j'ai eu le plaisir d'y assister répondit Sansa, laissant ses yeux prendre une lueur dorée pendant un bref instant, elle m'a presque fait de la peine.

Petyr ricana, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir les pouvoirs le la jeune rousse

-la jeune princesse Myrcella est décédée, un empoisonnement

-quelle tristesse, je l'aimais beaucoup, soupira Sansa, c'était une jeune fille promise à un brillant avenir

-oh oui, on raconte que Cercei est enfermée dans ses appartements sous ordre de Tommen, elle pleure sa fille… et prépare sans doute sa vengeance.

Sansa acquiesça gravement, oui maintenant que Cercei était libre il lui faudrait faire preuve de prudence, peut-être devait-elle demander à Brienne de la rejoindre ?

-Quand est-il du reste des provinces ?

-Daenerys Targaryen a vaincu les maitres d'esclaves, elle commence à se faire une flotte. Mais vous savez tout cela mieux que moi Lady Sansa

-j'aime entendre votre analyse Petyr, elle est toujours très tranchée.

Ils étaient arrivés près d'un bassin d'eau et ils s'installèrent sur un banc à proximité

-pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir Lady Sansa ? Vous avez dit avoir besoin de mes conseils dans votre lettre.

-Je suis dans une position… délicate

-je vous écoute

-il se pourrait que l'un des princes ait des sentiments pour moi et qu'il envisage de me demander en mariage

Petyr eu un sourire sournois

-je ne doute pas que votre beauté fasse des ravages ici à la capitale Lady Sansa

-mais je m'inquiète de la réaction des familles nobles, jusqu'ici les rois et princes d'Asgard on toujours épousés des étrangères venues d'autres royaumes, comment ses fiançailles seront-elles perçues ?

-Vous craigniez que cela déclenche la haine et la jalousie, que les familles de Lord s'opposent à ce mariage

-cela élèverait ma famille dans une position qui serait très enviable, je crains des représailles

-vous avez tord Lady Sansa, un tel mariage ne déclencherait qu'un seul sentiment dans toutes les provinces, l'espoir

-l'espoir ? ricana Sansa, allons Petyr, la jalousie me semble plus probable.

-Vous ne réalisez pas que vous allez peut-être enfin parvenir à réussir là ou nous avons échoué pendant des millénaires. Depuis que les Asses sont arrivées et qu'ils ont pris le pouvoir, nous n'avons été qu'inférieurs pour eux, nous n'étions dignes que de nous agenouiller et de les appeler des Dieux. Mais si l'une de nous, si une noble de Westeros parvient à se faufiler dans cette famille alors nous serons enfin leurs égaux. Cela ouvrira des prospections politiques fabuleuses.

Sansa acquiesça et se tourna vers la fontaine, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce mariage représenterait un tel espoir pour ses compatriotes.

Il est vrai que les port-réalais avaient toujours été différents. Plusieurs millénaires auparavant ils étaient arrivés sur la planète, ils avaient reconstruit l'ancienne Valerya et en avaient fait un royaume. Puis ils avaient conquis les terres de Aegon le conquérant, profitant des ravages causés par la danse des dragons. Ça n'avait pas été une conquête militaire cependant, ils avaient obtenu la fidélité des familles nobles en promettant quelque chose dont chacun rêvait : l'immortalité.

Les Asses avaient offert des Pommes d'or du jardin d'Odin en échange de la fidélité éternelle des familles nobles de Westeros. Et afin de ne pas se mettre à dos les Targaryens, qui avaient tout de même perdu leurs titres de roi, ces derniers avaient reçu la plus grande province de toute : l'Essos. Les seigneurs des cités libres avaient été heureux de prêter allégeance en échange d'une simple pomme d'Or.

Bien sûr dans les faits il ne s'agissait pas d'immortalité, ils vivaient en moyenne 5000 ans, mais c'était bien plus que le commun des mortels.

C'est ainsi que tous avaient prêté allégeance aux ancêtres de Odin, une allégeance qui n'était pas très bien perçue aujourd'hui, car elle marquait l'infériorité des nobles de provinces par rapport à la capitale. De même une inégalité était apparue entre le peuple, mortel, et les nobles.

Au grès des mélanges et naissances de bâtard, le petit peuple avait gagné en force et en espérance de vie. Un asgardien moyen vivait environ 1500 ans contre 5000 pour un noble. Mais qui voudrait vivre 5000 ans dans la pire des misères ?

Sansa écarta ces pensées et revint au moment présent.

-Mais même si je l'épouse, rien ne garantit qu'il sera celui que Odin choisira pour régner après tout le roi à deux fils.

-Il le choisira, répondit Petyr, car vous aurez tout Westeros et tout l'Essos derrière vous. Le roi ne peut aller à l'encontre des préférences du peuple. Vous êtes faite pour devenir reine Lady Sansa, vous l'avez toujours été et sachez que vous avez mon entier soutien pour y parvenir.

Sansa n'en doutait pas, Petyr obtiendrait énormément de bénéfice d'une telle alliance.

-Merci d'être un tel soutien Petyr, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Sourit Sansa.

Bien elle avait mis en place la première partie de son plan. Appâter Petyr Baelish.

Ce dernier ne pouvait résister à l'appel du pouvoir et elle ne doutait pas qu'il manœuvrerait en secret pour hisser Sansa à la plus haute échelle. Dans l'espoir qu'elle lui soit redevable bien sûr.

Sansa avait hésité à laisser à Petyr la vie sauve après que sa famille ait repris Winterfell. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et il représentait une menace à comploter constamment. Sans compter qu'il l'avait trahie en la vendant aux Bolton. Mais elle savait ce que voulait Petyr, ce qui le rendait manipulable et surtout il l'aimait. Sincèrement. D'une façon horrible et tordue, oscillant entre amour paternel et amour passionnel. Il la confondait souvent avec sa mère et Sansa était consciente que cela lui donnait un avantage sur lui.

Finalement elle avait décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve tant qu'il pouvait être utile. Mais un jour, elle le tuerait, sans la moindre hésitation.


	9. Chapter 9

Les jeux d'Odin étaient sur le point de commencer et la capitale grouillait de vie. Marchands, chevaliers, nobles dames tous étaient en ville pour l'événement du siècle. Le tournoi serait l'occasion pour de nombreux chevaliers de prouver leur courage et leur force. Ce serait le moyen pour les provinces de montrer leur meilleur guerrier et donc leur force afin d'intimider les ennemis. Et c'était pour Odin le moment ou toutes les provinces avaient les yeux tournés vers le trône d'or. C'était un exercice politique difficile, réaffirmer sa domination tout en établissant des relations diplomatiques fortes.

La guerre contre les marcheurs blancs dans le Nord avait marqué les esprits. Le roi était venu au secours de son peuple menacé par les monstres des Jotuns. Odin comptait bien profiter de sa récente popularité.

Dans les jardins Loki, Thor et les amis de ce dernier s'entrainait tout en riant. Ils s'étaient tous inscrits au tournoi bien évidemment. Installé sur les marches de pierre Loki se moquait de Hogun qui faisait pale figure face à Lady Sif

-allons Hogun, ajouta Thor installé à côté de son frère, un peu de nerf mon brave !

-C'est l'honneur du trio palatin qui est en jeu mon ami, ajouta Fandrall tout aussi hilare

Hogun fit une jolie feinte et porta un coup impressionnant à Sif, mais celle-ci le bloqua avec son bouclier et le fit tomber à la renverse avant de poser son épée sur sa gorge

-je me rends, dis le brun avec amusement, vous êtes la plus grande guerrière d'Asgard Lady Sif

-après moi, affirma Thor

-et ton égo, continua Loki

Ils rirent tous à ces boutades alors que Hogun se relevait aidé par la guerrière asgardienne.

-Tiens, tiens, commenta Volstagg, on dirait que vous avez de la concurrence prince Loki

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Sansa avançait au bras d'un chevalier blond. Ce dernier portait une tunique riche et ils semblaient la faire rire. Dans sa main la jeune lady tenait une rose rouge, sans doute offerte par son courtisan.

Elle les repéra et vint dans leur direction avec son compagnon. À quelques pas de la rousse se trouvait une guerrière blonde, Brienne de Thorth, cette dernière suivait Sansa partout depuis quelques semaines, une autre compagne pour la rousse.

-Prince Loki, Prince Thor, dit-elle en faisant une révérence, puis-je vous présenter Ser Loras Tyrell, un ami très cher. Loras, voici nos princes et leurs amis le trio palatin et Lady Sif.

-Mes princes, dit le blond en s'inclinant il avait les yeux bleus et l'attitude de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Loki le détesta immédiatement.

-Ser Loras est à Port Réal pour le tournoi, il est un fabuleux chevalier, ajouta Sansa avec les yeux brillant de plaisir.

Loki sera les poings. À quoi jouait Sansa ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait ce jeunot ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle si heureuse ? Allait-elle le quitter ? La rousse avait mentionné son souhait de se marier plusieurs fois, mais Loki lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Essayait-elle de le rendre jaloux ? Si c'était le cas, elle y parvenait parfaitement.

-Vous allez donc participer au tournoi Ser Loras ? demanda Thor essayant de détourner l'attention de Loki, car il avait bien vu la jalousie de son frère.

-Oui mon prince, répondit Loras, je représenterais Hautjardin

-et vous avez déjà une récompense en tête ? Demanda Fandrall

-Le haume de Ragnar Lothbrock me tente énormément, c'est une armure fantastique

-oh, elle vous irait si bien Loras! s'exclama Sansa, quel plaisir ce sera de voir le chevalier à la rose combattre une fois de plus! Je n'ai toujours pas oublié la joute qui vous a opposé à la Montagne, c'était si impressionnant

-merci Lady Sansa, répondit le blondinet en se redressant à l'entente de ses hauts faits, c'était un beau combat effectivement.

-Et vous avez déjà participé à de vraies batailles ? Demanda Loki, ou seulement des jeux.

-J'ai combattu, répondit Loras, notamment lors de la bataille de la Nera contre Stannis Barathéon

-une victoire impressionnante, vous nous avez tous sauvés ce jour-là, affirma Sansa tout en se détachant de Loras pour venir s'asseoir auprès de Loki, vous étiez en train de vous entrainer ? demanda-t-elle

-oui nous faisions quelques combats amicaux, répondit Thor,

-parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle, Loras pourquoi ne pas nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable ?

Fandrall se proposa pour le combattre et ils entreprirent un combat amical.

-Tout va bien Loki? demanda Sansa discrètement en se penchant vers son amant

Avec une impulsion magique, Loki s'assura qu'une illusion donne l'impression qu'ils s'intéressaient au combat et le commentaient.

-Tu sembles bien proche de ce chevalier de la rose, répondit-il

-et tu es jaloux demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

Loki la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait hilare, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle.

\- Et si je le suis ? demanda-t-il

-alors il est peut-être temps que tu me proposes de t'épouser ? demanda la rousse avec un rire coquin.

Loki sourit malgré lui

-me quitterais tu pour lui ? demanda-t-il

-oui, répondit-elle avec un soupir en caressant la joue de Loki, il est l'héritier du Bief la région la plus prospère des 7 provinces, et il est un chevalier vaillant… mais je serais bien malheureuse à ses côtés

-vraiment ? Peut-être ne serait-il pas capable de te satisfaire dit-il en caressant délicatement son bras et sa peau de porcelaine.

Sansa éclata de rire

-probablement pas, Ser Loras a une préférence pour les hommes il n'accorde aucun intérêt aux femmes.

-Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, pourtant, il t'a offert une rose.

-Il sait que je les adore, répondit Sansa, Loras est un ami, sa soeur Margaery est ma meilleure amie. Il ne faisait que prendre mes nouvelles. Et il me remerciait, car j'ai demandé à Odin de les gracier tous les deux. Il a été enfermé au sanctuaire de Baelor pendant un long moment.

-Alors tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui ? Demanda Loki une fois de plus

-non, idiot Sansa se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement, mais pour l'amour des sept quand va-tu te décider à m'épouser ?

Loki éclata de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi, proche l'un de l'autre tout en observant le combat entre Fandrall et Loras, qui était d'ailleurs très serré, le blondinet n'était pas complètement dénué de talents, Loki pouvait l'admettre.

Finalement l'asgardien l'emporta et Loras bon joueur le félicita avant de leur dire au revoir, car il devait rejoindre sa suite. Sansa se leva pour lui faire une bise sur la joue et lui promit une danse lors du prochain bal d'Odin.

-Votre ami est un sacré bretteur Lady Sansa, commenta Fandrall, il m'a donné du fil à retordre

-tant mieux, affirma Sansa avec un large sourire, les provinciaux aussi sont de formidables guerriers, vous savez.

-Je n'en doute pas, affirma Thor, ah comme je suis content de pouvoir combattre tous ces prétendants. Il fit voleter son marteau avec impatience pour le combat à venir.-Et vous Lady Brienne, vous combattez? demanda Sif avec curiosité

-Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion d'affronter Ser Loras, je l'avais battu à plate couture. -Eh bien voyons ce dont vous êtes capable proposa la brune.

L'après-midi avança rapidement tant ils s'amusaient. Thor était heureux de voir son frère aussi joyeux et insouciant.

-Lady Sansa, appela soudain un jeune homme qui arrivait dans leur direction

Il n'était pas très grand, un brun à la peau émacié et tendu. Il semblait incertain alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Celui-là n'avait rien d'un chevalier songea Thor

-Théon! s'exclama Lady Sansa en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras, que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venu pour accompagner Yara, et quelques fer-né qui ont décidé de s'inscrire au tournoi.

-Tu ne t'es pas inscrit ? demanda-t-elle

-non, je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour les reliques d'Odin, répondit Théon en haussant les épaules.

Loki se racla la gorge et Sansa se tourna vers eux, semblant se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous là.

-Théon voici les princes d'Asgard, Loki et Thor et leurs amis. Voici, Théon Greyjoy c'est un ami d'enfance nous avons grandi ensemble à Winterfell.

Théon s'inclina comme un peureux, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et sembla incapable de les regarder dans les yeux

-je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé ainsi mes princes, je souhaitai seulement saluer Lady Sansa.

Il s'inclina une fois de plus.

-Je dois rejoindre Yara, j'ai été heureux de vous voir lady Sansa

-moi aussi Théon, répondit Sansa avec douceur

Il s'en alla et Sansa poussa un soupir. Voyant son amante troublée Loki s'approcha d'elle.

-Un ami ? demanda-t-il

-en quelque sorte, répondit-elle, il m'a sauvé la vie…

-Mais ?

-Mais il a aussi commis des actes impardonnables. Répondit-elle le regard hanté. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

-Je t'accompagne, lui dit-il, je ne souhaiterais pas que d'autres soupirants te tombe dessus.

Et il n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait raison. Toute la semaine ils croisèrent des provinciaux qui voulaient saluer Sansa, lui offrir des fleurs et la complimenter sur sa beauté. Lord Baelish lui avait fait une très mauvaise impression, le lord du val avait clairement des vues sur la jolie rousse. Et un nain du nom de Tyrion Lannister avait fait rire Sansa aux éclats pendant toute une soirée. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être jaloux d'un nain. Sans compter un chevalier défiguré, un certain Sandor Clégan qui avait appelé Sansa sa douce colombe. Cette dernière avait même chanté une chanson pour lui dans les jardins. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour écouter tant elle avait une voie magnifique.

Mais il n'avait réalisé la menace que lors d'une rencontre avec un chevalier blond. Il était grand, rutilant dans son armure dorée et élégante.

-Lady Sansa, avait-il dit en s'arrêtant face à Sansa et lui dans une allée.

-Ser Jaime, avait répondu la rousse qui s'était tendue à ses côtés

-je suis heureux de vous voir, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de discuter au cours de ce tournoi ? avait demandé le blond

-j'en doute fort. Avait répondu Sansa.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que Loki avait remarqué à quel point elle avait répondu froidement.

Brienne s'était avancé et avait très légèrement sorti son épée de son fourreau. Loki avait alors compris que ce Lannister représentait une menace pour Sansa.

-Je vois, avait-il dit en lançant un regard à Brienne, je ne vais pas m'attarder dans ce cas.

Il était reparti sans demander son reste et Sansa s'était presque effondré de soulagement tant elle avait eu peur.

Loki avait alors compris que Brienne suivait Sansa pour la protéger, car celle-ci craignait pour sa vie. À partir de cet instant, il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle.

#

La petite salle du roi était plus petite que la salle du conseil. Elle n'était occupée que par une large table ronde autour de laquelle conseillers du roi, ses stratèges les plus fidèles prenaient place pour assister le roi Odin dans le gouvernement du royaume. Les princes étaient également présents puisque l'un d'entre eux était appelé à gouverner un jour. Enfin le gardien, Heimdall siégeait également puisqu'il était celui qui informait le roi de toute menace extérieure. Depuis quelques années Sansa l'accompagnait en tant qu'apprentie. Elle s'était montrée compétente pour la politique intérieure même si elle n'osait pas intervenir trop souvent. La seule fois où elle avait argumenté avec les autres conseillés avait été lorsqu'elle avait demandé au roi d'inclure Margaery et Loras Tyrell dans sa grâce annuelle. Mais en dehors de cette intervention elle se faisait discrète, elle écoutait, analysait la politique du roi et apprenait à connaître ses proches conseillers.

-Les nobles de tout Asgard sont arrivés à la capitale désormais, affirmait Harald, le tournoi promet déjà d'être un succès. Votre intervention dans le Nord et la défaite des marcheurs blancs a fortement plu au peuple de Westeros.

-Oui, confirma un autre conseiller Sigran, il serait intéressant de profiter de cette popularité pour renforcer nos liens diplomatiques avec les sept provinces.

-Nous pourrions organiser un diner, continua Harald, pour la famille royale et les sept grands gouverneurs.

Odin, installé sur son siège d'or écoute attentivement. Oui, songea-t-il il était temps qu'il reprenne son rôle auprès des provinces, son intervention dans le Nord lui avait appris que le peuple et surtout les nobles n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour Port Réal, se sentant abandonné par un roi qui n'avait que faire d'eux. "Un roi que l'on doit supplier pour qu'il défende ses propres terres" se souvint-il en observant la jeune Sansa Stark. La rousse faisait un travail remarquable auprès de Heimdall, elle était brillante et ferait un jour une redoutable stratège elle aussi. Mais pour l'instant elle ne comprenait pas encore tous les rouages des 9 royaumes d'Yggdasil ni la politique face aux peuples lointains. En revanche dès qu'il s'agissait de politique intérieure elle était plus rodée que quiconque dans cette pièce.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Lady Sansa ? demanda-t-il curieux de connaitre son opinion sur la question.

-Un tel diner serait sans aucun doute une manoeuvre habile pour renforcer les liens de la couronne avec les provinces mon roi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais… cela me semble compliqué à mettre en place sans créer également des frustrations. Peut-être même des ennemis.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Odin

-vous voulez inviter les sept grands gouverneurs, mais ces derniers ne sont pas tous acceptés. Prenez Dorne par exemple, les Martell sont morts tués par Ellaria Sand. Cette dernière a récemment pris le pouvoir à Dorne par la force et l'une de ses premières actions a été le meurtre de Myrcella Barathéon. Difficile d'inviter une telle femme à diner. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, Dorne pourrait prendre ombrage du désintérêt de la couronne. Sans compter les guerres entre provinces, les Stark et les Lannister par exemple.

-Mais un tel diner permettrais peut-être d'apaiser la situation dans les provinces, intervint Thor, ce serait l'occasion de faire table rase du passé et de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Sansa soupira, Thor avait une politique très utopiste espérant toujours le meilleur de chacun. Il tomberait bien bas le jour ou il comprendrait la bassesse de l'humanité.

-Thor a peut-être raison intervint Loki à la plus grande surprise de la rousse. La guerre civile n'a que trop duré dans les campagnes. Ce diner pourrait légitimer les Lords qui sont contestés dans les provinces et mettre fin aux guerres. Si Ellaria Sand n'est pas à la hauteur pour diriger Dorne c'est au roi de nommer un nouveau gouverneur.

-Vous parlez d'intervenir dans la politique des provinces, prince Loki, c'est … les nobles s'y opposeront, répliqua Sansa.

Odin eu un sourire la rousse s'était retenue de justesse de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement, ce que tous les grands nobles des provinces pensaient. Qu'une intervention du roi dans la politique des provinces fût inacceptable, qu'il s'agissait d'une interférence qui ne serait pas tolérée. S'il voulait reprendre le contrôle de ses propres terres, Odin devrait montrer au noble que c'était lui qui les dirigeait et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autonomie qu'ils espéraient.

-Je suis d'accord avec les princes, intervint Harald, il est temps que Port- Réal mette fin aux conflits qui touche si durement notre peuple dans les provinces.

-Ce diner ne serait qu'hypocrisie et belles paroles cela ne changera rien à la situation dans les provinces coupa Sansa. Vous ne pouvez espérer qu'un simple diner mette fin à des siècles de guerre et de haine entre les maisons nobles. Chacun des grands Lords est rompu à ce genre d'exercice, sourire et rire avec ceux que l'on projette de trahir et de tuer. C'est monnaie courante.

-Mais ce sera une bonne façon de mettre Port Réal au centre de la diplomatie entre ces provinces, déclara Odin, nous mettrons en place ce diner.

#

La veille du début du tournoi, le diner fut donc organisé. Chaque représentant des maisons des Lords gouverneurs des provinces avait été invité. Les Lanister Cercei, Jaime et Tomen , les Tyrell: Mace, Loras et Margaery, le lord-protecteur du Val Petyr Baelish, la Lady de l'Essos Daenerys Targaryen (qui faisait ses débuts en société, puisqu'elle venait de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre province après une longue guerre contre les cités libres d'Essos), Sansa qui représentait la maison Stark (ni Jon, ni Bran ne s'était déplacé dans le sud pour le tournoi), son oncle Edmure ainsi que Elaria Sand et les trois filles d'Oberyn Martell les "Sand Snake" pour représenter Dornes.

Appuyé sur le balcon de la suite qui lui avait été donnée à son arrivée Cercei Lanister imaginait toute cette flottille de nobliaux qui se précipitaient au diner pour faire des courbettes devant le roi des asses.

-Pathétique, murmura-t-elle en se servant un verre de vin

-Lady Cercei, interpella Qyburn en entrant sur le balcon

-que dise tes petits oiseaux Qyburn? demanda-t-elle

-tout les lord et lady sont arrivés dans la salle de bal, le diner est sur le point d'être servi.

-Et mon fils? demanda-t-elle en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres

-confiné dans ses appartements avec la Montagne ma Lady

Cercei eut un sourire délicat

-devrais-je donner le signal ? demanda Qyburn

-oui, répondit-elle.

L'ancien mestre quitta l'appartement au moment où Jaime y entra

-Cercei, nous sommes en retard, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, sa soeur était magnifique comme toujours. Elle portait une longue robe noire agrémentée de chaines en or. Ses longs cheveux d'or avaient été coupés, mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa stature et de sa beauté.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

-Que racontes-tu, le roi a invité les tous les grands Lords, on ne peut pas se permettre de rater ce diner

-je ne peux pas Jaime, dit-elle avec sincérité avant de s'approcher de lui, elle lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de soupirer, je ne peux pas

-Cercei

-Sourir à Elaria Sand après qu'elle ait tué notre fille ? Diner avec Sansa Stark après qu'elle ait tué notre fils ? La Targaryen qui a donné asile au meurtrier de notre père ? Les Tyrell qui conspirent contre nous et tentent de prendre contrôlent de notre dernier enfant ? Je ne peux pas diner avec ces gens, ils me donnent la nausée tous autant qu'ils sont.

Jaime eut un soupir et prit sa soeur dans ses bras

-je sais.

Cercei profita de sa chaleur pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner

-jusqu'où me suivrais-tu ? demanda-t-elle

-jusqu'en enfer, répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

#

Sansa observait avec agacement ce rassemblement de nobles dans la salle de bal du palais. Une immense table ronde était dressée prête à accueillir les invités (le plan de table avait été un véritable casse-tête) et ces derniers profitaient pour l'instant d'un cocktail éparpillé aux quatre coins de la salle.

Elle lissa sa longue jupe grise, faite dans un tissu vaporeux et fin. Le haut de sa robe un corset blanc piqueté de dentelle grise était parfaitement ajusté, dévoilant discrètement son décolleté. Rien à voir avec les tenues de Margaery ou des Sand, qui dévoilaient bien plus de peau qu'il n'était permis dans le Nord. Elle se tourna une fois de plus, perplexe devant l'absence de celle qu'elle craignait le plus ici. Pourquoi Cercei n'était-elle pas là ?

Sansa se dirigea rapidement vers Heimdall qui discutait avec le roi Odin avec un air sérieux comme toujours. Comme elle détestait son statut d'apprentie dans des moments comme celui-ci. En effet elle n'était pas censée se servir de ses pouvoirs en dehors de son apprentissage, bien qu'elle utilise ses dons tout de même elle ne pouvait pas réellement se permettre de le faire dans une salle remplie de nobles.

-Mon roi, dit-elle en faisant révérence

-Lady Sansa, dit celui-ci vous êtes magnifique

-merci mon roi, la salle est très bien décorée, les invités semblent satisfaits

-oui on dirait que ce petit diner est un succès, répondit le roi lui faisant ainsi une petite pique, étant donné qu'elle avait vivement argumenté contre ce diner.

Le sourire de Sansa se figea, _pour l'instant_, songea-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le gardien

-Heimdall, pourriez-vous chercher Lady Cercei dans le palais ? Je m'inquiète de son absence

-allons, mon enfant, les femmes sont coutumières de ce genre de retard, dit le roi, je suis sure qu'elle souhaite simplement faire une entrée remarquée.

-S'il vous plait Heimdall, je connais bien Cercei, et je m'inquiète de son absence.

Heimdall haussa un sourcil avant d'accorder un bref regard dans le château en direction de Lady Cercei, le roi préférait qu'il surveille la situation en Vanaheim, ils soupçonnaient la venue proche d'un coup d'État, mais un coup d'oeil ne faisait pas de mal.

-Elle est dans ces appartements, dit-il avec simplicité, elle boit un verre de vin, je crois que le père de toute chose à raison Sansa, elle souhaite sans doute retarder son entrée.

Sansa fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la salle. Thor était sur le balcon avec Edmure, Baelish et la reine Frigga, les nobles étaient en groupes Daenerys Targaryen discutait avec les Sand et les Tyrell étaient entre eux. Comme elle Margaery était tendue et regardait autour d'elle.

-Où est Tomen? demanda Sansa

Cercei n'était pas présente, Tomen et Ser Jaime n'étaient pas présents non plus. Pourquoi ?

Loki avança vers elle et fit un léger signe de tête à son père

-Sansa tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

Cercei n'était pas là. Pourquoi ? Tous les autres nobles étaient venus. Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être dans la même salle que les Sand ? Ou des meurtriers de son fils ?

-Tous ses ennemis sont réunis dans la même pièce, réalisa-t-elle soudain

-que dites-vous Sansa ? demanda Heimdall

Sansa croisa le regard inquiet de Margaery et soudain elles comprirent en même temps. Cercei ne viendrait pas.

-C'est un piège ! hurla Sansa

-on doit tous partir ! cria Margaery au même moment.

Mais une explosion d'un vert émeraude flamboyant fit disparaitre la jeune Tyrell.

L'explosion fit voler Sansa contre le mur. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir le bras de Loki sur le sien avant qu'une seconde explosion n'emporte tout dans la salle. Le noir l'engloutit et elle perdit connaissance.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa papillonna un moment avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle reconnut rapidement l'infirmerie du palais où elle avait passé de nombreuses heures dans les premiers mois de son apprentissage avec Heimdall. Un sifflement terrible dans les oreilles lui donnait un mal de tête atroce et elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout.

-Tu es réveillée, murmura soudain Loki en se penchant sur elle.

Elle observa un instant son amant avec surprise, il avait une brulure horrible sur la joue gauche. Soudain tout lui revint, le diner, Cercei, l'explosion.

-Loki, ton visage, dit-elle en levant la main vers la joue meurtrie du prince sans oser le toucher

-ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un soupir, Eir dit que ça partira dans quelques semaines avec le traitement adéquat. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Horrible, répondit Sansa qui se sentait incapable de se relever ou de faire le moindre mouvement elle était si faible ! Oh, Loki, ta famille ? demanda-t-elle

-ils n'ont rien. Mon père a pu nous protéger grâce à la magie de sa lance c'est ce qui nous à sauver toi moi et Heimdall. Ma mère et Thor étaient sur le balcon ils n'ont eu que des blessures mineures.

La rousse eut les larmes aux yeux en réalisant la portée de l'explosion, elle avait vu son amie Margaery être engloutie par les flammes, mais elle devait être sure.

-Et les autres ? Margaery ?

Le sorcier eu un soupire navré

-Baelish et ton oncle était aussi sur le balcon ils s'en sortiront et Daenerys Targaryen est ressortie des flammes sans la moindre brulure. Mais les autres … ils n'ont pas pu être sauvé, les Sand, les Tyrell, ils sont morts je suis désolé Sansa. Nous avons envoyé des gardes pour arrêter les Lanister. Il semblerait que Tomen Barathéon se soit suicidé, il s'est jeté de son balcon.

-Avec quelles preuves ? demanda Sansa

-comment ?

-Cercei, vous allez l'arrêter avec quelles preuves ?

Loki resta silencieux et la rousse comprit que la blonde allait repartir libre après cette attaque. Cercei obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait._ Mais elle ne m'a pas eu moi_, songea-t-elle.

-Le tournoi a été annulé, les chevaliers repartent. On peut dire que ce diner était une idée terrible. Reprit Loki en soutenant la main de la jolie rousse.

-J'avais raison, murmura Sansa qui sentait la fatigue l'emporter

-oui tu avais raison, répondit Loki en l'embrassant sur le front alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Il resta simplement là à l'observer et à veiller sur son sommeil. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aider qui que ce soit de toute façon, son père avait fait appel aux gardes et avait doublé les patrouilles dans le château, comme Sansa l'avait deviné les Lanister avaient affirmé leur innocence et sans la moindre preuve il allait falloir les laisser partir. Le tournoi avait été annulé, de crainte que d'autres attaques ne soient lancées. Son père était dans une colère noire. En une soirée il avait perdu tous les bénéfices politiques de sa victoire dans le Nord, les provinces étaient plus instables que jamais et Odin était déjà pointé du doigt comme responsable de l'explosion.

-Prince Loki, siffla Eir en venant dans sa direction, vous devriez être dans votre lit, la régénération de votre peau ne va pas se faire toute seule. Vos tissus sont abimés, vous pourriez attraper une infection !

-Je sais Eir, répondit-il, mais je ne voulais pas que Lady Sansa reste seule.

La guérisseuse se tut et observa son patient avec un peu plus de calme. Le prince Loki avait été gravement blessé, il avait protégé Lady Sansa de son corps et avait été gravement brulé. Heureusement la magie du prince et le travail des guérisseurs avaient déjà soigné presque toutes ses blessures, seule une brulure impressionnante sur le visage _ qui devait faire incroyablement mal_ était encore à traiter, car elle avait été la plus profonde.

-Je vais vous installer aux côtés de Lady Sansa, mais vous devez promettre de ne pas bouger tant que je débride votre brulure.

-Promis, répondit le brun

#

-Lady Sansa ? Appela Sybelle avec hésitation, le prince Loki souhaiterait vous voir. Dois-je le renvoyer ?

Debout sur la terrasse de ses appartements Sansa observait pensivement la capitale. Depuis qu'elle avait été autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie, une semaine plus tôt, elle s'était terrée ici, refusant de voir quiconque. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'univers elle se tourna vers sa septa, dont le frisson lui indiqua à quel point ses yeux dorés étaient dérangeants.

-Laisse-le entrer.

Loki arriva en silence, il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon en attendant qu'elle commence la conversation. N'était-elle pas censée faire une révérence ?

-Olenna Tyrell a fait organiser une cérémonie funèbre aujourd'hui, dit-elle en reprenant ses yeux bleus. Il n'y avait pas de cercueil ça aurait été inutile tout le monde sait qu'il ne reste rien des corps.

-Je suis navré Sansa, je sais qu'ils étaient tes amis.

La jolie rousse retint un reniflement moqueur. Amis. Pouvait-on parler d'amitié entre nobles ? Margeary l'avait amadoué pour la manipuler tout comme Loras… Mais Sansa avait fait de même, elle avait tant voulu voir une échappatoire qu'elle avait été prête à tout pour rejoindre la famille Tyrell.

-Le pire est sans doute que tout est de ma faute.

-Sansa, intervint Loki en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour la tourner vers lui, rien de tout cela n'est de ton fait, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle observa un instant son amant, son visage était complètement guéri il ne restait aucune trace de l'horrible brulure qui l'avait marqué.

-Ils seraient toujours enfermés au septuaire de Baelor si je n'avais pas demandé à Odin de les gracier. Ils seraient toujours en vie.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Cercei aurait tout au si bien pu se débarrasser d'eux là-bas. Sans doute avec plus de facilité qu'ici.

Le nom de sa pire ennemie ranima la rage qu'elle ressentait, une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec autant d'acuité, ni à la mort de son père ni à celle de sa mère. Les Lanister avaient bien trop pris.

-Je veux qu'elle paye pour tout ce qu'elle a fait Loki

-alors elle en paiera le prix, affirma-t-il, inquiet malgré lui de voir la jolie rousse dans une si sombre disposition

-non tu ne comprends pas, je veux la détruire, tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce à quoi elle tient, je le lui prendrais, je veux la voir morte agonisante et désespérée, mais avant sa je veux la voir à genoux à mes pieds.

Le prince haussa un sourcil, amusé malgré lui, il pouvait tout à fait apprécier ce changement de caractère. Sansa semblait illuminé par sa colère et son désir de revanche. Elle était sublime.

-Je veux devenir reine d'Asgard Loki, je veux qu'elle me voie au sommet de ce palais qu'elle-même n'a jamais atteint. Toute sa vie elle a régenté et ordonné se comportant comme une reine, mais elle ne l'a jamais été, elle n'était qu'une Lady mariée à un gros porc.

-Sansa ?

-Te décideras-tu à m'épouser ? demanda-t-elle avec une détermination nouvelle

Loki détourna les yeux. Il aimait la jolie rousse sincèrement. Mais en tant que prince son rôle était de faire un mariage diplomatique qui profiterait à Asgard, comme l'avait fait le mariage de son père avec une princesse de Vanaheim. Sansa n'avait rien à apporter à la couronne, ni richesse ni terres. Même la fabuleuse armée des loups du Nord n'était plus que cendre depuis la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs. Elle n'avait que ses yeux et ils étaient déjà dévoués à Asgard depuis qu'elle était devenue apprentie de Heimdall.

La jeune Lady sut qu'elle était sa réponse avant même qu'il ne parle.

-Après tout ça ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, après dix ans d'une relation qui n'a fait que te rendre heureux, après avoir mis ta vie en danger pour sauver la mienne ?

-Je suis navré Sansa.

Seul un visage de marbre lui répondit, elle se dirigea vers le salon afin de se servir un verre de vin

-je vois, je suppose que si ça n'a pas fonctionné avec l'un je peux toujours me rattraper avec l'autre

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Allons Loki, murmura-t-elle avec un air moqueur, toi et moi savons parfaitement que Thor n'est pas bien difficile à charmer, et encore moins difficile à manipuler. J'aurais une bague au doigt avant la fin du mois

-oh vraiment, répliqua le prince en la coinçant contre la table. Et que dira ton cher époux quand il saura que tu t'enflammes pour son frère ? Quand il saura qu'une seule caresse, juste ici, marmonna-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, suffit à te rendre folle de moi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que notre petite aventure devait s'arrêter, répliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin, après tout nous avons tenu notre aventure secrète si longtemps, nous pourrions continuer. Il ne saura rien, et quand nos enfants auront les yeux verts et les cheveux corbeaux ils penseront juste qu'ils ressemblent à son frère. Tu partages son sang après tout.

Loki la lâcha brutalement, il ne put retenir une impulsion de colère qui fit voleter tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Il savait parfaitement que Sansa bluffait. Elle était en colère, elle avait mal à cause de la mort de ses amis aussi tentait-elle de lui faire aussi mal. Et elle y parvenait parfaitement. L'idée de voir celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de son frère serait son pire cauchemar.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore plus vivement et posa l'une de se main sur son cou délicat sans serrer pour autant.

-Jamais il ne te touchera Sansa

Les larmes rempirent les beaux yeux bleus

-alors tu veux que je reste seule toute ma vie ? Que je ne fonde jamais une famille ? Que je ne porte jamais d'enfant ? C'est donc ce que tu me souhaites ?

-Non

-alors, épouse-moi ! Choisis-moi !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répliqua-t-il en reculant

-bien sûr que si. Tu désires ardemment le trône et pourtant tu ne fais rien pour le prendre. Tu laisses ton frère briller par sa force et ses capacités guerrières et tu restes sagement dans son ombre ce n'est pas comme ça que tu monteras sur le trône Loki. Thor est un mauvais politicien, il est impatient et immature, tout le contraire de toi, pourquoi tu ne le montres pas à ton père ? Pourquoi continuer à suivre bêtement Thor et sa joyeuse bande d'idiot au lieu de suivre ton propre chemin ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répliqua le jeune prince

-Épouse moi, montre à ton père que tu es un homme, que tu es capable de tenir un foyer.

Loki recula une fois de plus

-viens avec moi dans le Nord. Fais de cette petite province pauvre et affamée un territoire riche et puissant, montre-lui que tu sais gouverner !

-Tu es folle

-vraiment ? Je ne te demande pas de quitter Port Réal, avec le bon portail du peut passer de Winterfell à ce château en moins d'une heure seulement. Avec moi à tes côtés tu t'assures d'une alliée indéfectible, tu t'assures du soutien des provinces, Le Nord, Le Val, les Conflants, les îles de fer. Jon a un lien de famille avec Daenerys Targaryen par son biais je peux rallier l'Essos, et avec Tyrion la province de l'Ouest. Arya est proche du dernier fils de Robert Barathéon, le véritable héritier de l'Orage. Ce sont presque toutes les grandes provinces.

Loki recula une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces idioties, il ne voulait pas écouter Sansa quand elle était dans cet état.

-Je m'en vais.

-Je t'en prie Loki

Mais il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et la jolie rousse tomba lamentablement au milieu de ses jupons. Elle venait de déployer tout son jeu face au brun, chacune de ses cartes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il ne l'épouserait jamais.

Elle ne serait jamais la reine.

#

-Sansa ! appela Thor en voyant la jolie rousse se promener en ville, je vous rejoins ce soir, lança-t-il à ses amis

-Prince Thor, s'étonna Sansa en resserrant l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour des épaules, comment allez-vous ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez été gravement blessée ? Est-il bien prudent de vous promener en ville ?

-Je vais bien, mon prince, merci de me le demander, je voulais juste aller au marcher pour acheter quelques fleurs, mais je dois admettre que j'apprécierais d'être accompagnée.

Thor lui fit un large sourire avant de lui proposer son bras pour l'accompagner en direction du marché.

-Loki semble de mauvaise humeur dernièrement, commenta-t-il en manquant sans doute de tact, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne venait pas vous voir aussi souvent que d'habitude

-je suppose qu'il a fini par se lasser de moi, répondit la rousse en lui offrant un sourire un peu triste, je ne suis pas sur que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre

-bien sûr que si ! s'exclama le blond, Sansa, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux qu'à vos côtés, vous l'illuminez, vous savez ? Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste que ces derniers jours, vous lui manquez vraiment.

Sansa soupira en posant une main sur le bras musclé de Thor, ce dernier avait raison elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait convaincre, c'était Loki qui refusait de la voir depuis leur dispute.

-Quand on est dans ma position, on apprend très jeune à ne pas compter sur l'amour, ma mère disait toujours que la passion ne mène pas au mariage, elle ne connaissait pas mon père avant de l'épouser et pourtant ils ont été très heureux ensemble. L'amour se construit lentement, sur une base solide. Il est plus fort, il dure plus longtemps. Je pense que le Prince Loki a réalisé que nous n'avions pas d'avenir, et cela me peine énormément.

-Sansa, c'est faux, affirma Thor alors qu'ils marchaient parmi les allées, je suis sûr qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour vous.

La jeune noble récupéra des roses qu'elle paya avant que Thor et elle reprennent leur marche vers le château.

-Je l'espère sincèrement, mais c'est à lui de faire un pas vers moi, je ne suis pas celle qui le fuit obstinément.

-J'essayerais de lui parler

-non surtout pas, dit la rousse en levant les yeux bleus vers le grand blond, ne lui mettez pas la pression, il reviendra de lui-même, si jamais vous essayer de le convaincre il ne fera que s'entêter.

Thor rit malgré lui

-c'est bien mon frère, admit-il

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Sansa repéra Loki qui s'était figé sur l'un des balcons du palais. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voyait. Elle au bras de son frère riant de bonheur avec des roses rouges à la main.

Qui avait dit que le dieu de la malice ne pouvait pas être manipulé ?


	11. Chapter 11

Loki avait enfourché son cheval et quitté Port Réal après avoir vu Sansa et Thor ensemble dans les jardins du palais. Après des heures à chevaucher, sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Pourtant il avait conscience que Sansa avait tenté de le manipuler, qu'il avait vu ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voie, que Thor n'était pas intéressé par la jolie rousse… Mais elle avait assurément joué sur les bonnes cordes. Loki avait toujours été jaloux de son frère, la simple idée qu'il lui prenne celle à qui il tenait tant. La simple idée qu'elle regarde son frère au lieu de lui, qu'elle l'aime lui à sa place.

Loki ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Tout le monde préférait Thor, il était le favori de leur père, le favori du palais, de Port Réal, le héros doré dont tout Yggdrasil rêvait.

Seule sa mère n'avait jamais fait de préférence, les aimant autant l'un que l'autre. Sansa était la première à l'aimer lui, et seulement lui. Même à son arrivé à la capitale la jolie rousse n'avait pas accordé le moindre intérêt à Thor, c'était de Loki qu'elle s'était rapprochée. C'était si agréable, d'être le premier choix pour une fois.

Et maintenant, elle usait de ruse et manipulait sa jalousie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Quelle frustration d'être celui qui était manipulé.

Loki laissa le cheval ralentir sa cadence. Il était presque à la pointe Est de l'île de Valérya, non loin il voyait les ruines de l'ancienne civilisation qui avait été détruite des siècles auparavant. Le jeune prince hésita avant de s'avancer vers les ruines. Non loin de ces dernières, un petit temple asse avait été érigé longtemps auparavant.

Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de venir voir Höd, mais peut-être que les nornes avaient guidé son chemin?

Höd était un dieu asse, banni de nombreux siècles auparavant de la capitale pour avoir tué son propre frère, il avait été puni par les nornes et condamné à être aveugle et tourmenté par des visions d'un avenir qu'il ne pouvait changer pour le reste de l'eternité.

Peu d'asgardien venaient jusqu'ici, mais parfois certain venait demander conseil, les ases croyaient au destin, nombre d'entre eux espéraient des réponses sur leur avenir. Loki n'avait jamais cru à tout cela. Il était le maître de son destin, c'était lui et lui seul qui traçait son avenir, pas les nornes.

Pourtant il attacha la bride de sa monture à une branche d'arbre avant d'entrer dans le petit temple. Pauvre Höd, songea-t-il en entrant, condamné à vivre dans cette misère à jamais, le temple de pierre était presque nu, seules quelques bougies l'éclairaient. Installé sur un fauteuil de bois qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, l'aveugle semblait fixer le feu devant lui, c'était un vieil homme barbu aux longs cheveux gris, il était rachitique comme s'il était condamné à ne plus rien manger en plus du reste. Loki savait pourtant que des jeunes septa d'un septuaire à trois heures de là se chargaient généreusement de lui apporter régulièrement de la nourriture.

-Voilà le prince Loki, siffla le devin avec une voie enroué, je vous attendais.

-Höd, répondit le dieu du chaos en s'asseyant face au devin, je suis venu, car j'ai une question

-tu souhaites savoir quel est ton avenir, répondit le devin, tu souhaites savoir si elle est destinée à devenir ton épouse ou non.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, bon sang ce vieux devin était effrayant.

-Et quel est mon avenir? demanda-t-il

-ton avenir est aussi chaotique que toi, répliqua le devin, mais je ne vois que deux possibilités en ce qui concerne la fille

-C'est-à-dire?

-Soit tu l'épouses ou soit tu la perds à jamais. Si tu ne l'épouses pas ton avenir est solitaire je ne vois personne à tes côtés, tu n'aimeras plus jamais comme tu l'aimes.

Loki prit une inspiration. L'aimer? Qui avait dit qu'il aimait Sansa?

-Tu te mens à toi même se moqua le devin, mais qu'importe ce n'est pas mon rôle de te faire admettre tes sentiments.

-Et si je l'épouse? demanda Loki

L'aveugle tourna son regard blanc vers lui

-Elle sera toujours à tes côtés, répondit-il, loyaux et fidèles dans toutes les situations, je vois un loup, une ombre et un serpent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Des enfants, répliqua le devin, je vois des enfants.

Loki se leva et fit les cent pas devant le devin, il ne voulait pas d'enfant! Mais c'était ce qu'impliquait le mariage non?

-Et le trône? demanda-t-il

-Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une question se moqua Höd

-C'est la même question, répliqua Loki avec colère, est-ce que je monterais sur le trône avec elle à mes côtés où non?

-Je l'ignore, répondis le devin, Loki dieu du chaos, ton avenir est une mosaïque de possibilités, les nornes n'ont pas encore choisie ton destin. Avec ou sans elle, tu peux devenir roi… Avec ou sans elle, tu ne deviendras pas roi. Les possibles sont tous présents.

-Alors je dois l'épouser, répliqua Loki

-C'est à toi de choisir, mais je ne vois que peine, solitude et colère si tu ne l'épouses pas.

Le brun se perdit dans la contemplation du feu.

-Quel genre de devin es-tu si tu ne me dis que ce que je sais déjà? demanda-t-il épuisé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Höd pour savoir qu'il serait à nouveau seul sans Sansa, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir qu'elle serait loyale et dévouée et qu'elle voudrait des enfants un jour. Il savait déjà tout ça.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour une réponse, répliqua le vieil homme, tu sais déjà quel sera ton choix.

Loki du admettre que le devin avait raison. Il l'avait su quand sa main s'était posée sur le cou de Sansa quand il avait réalisé qu'il la tuerait plutôt que la laisser aimer Thor ou un autre.

-Sera-t-elle heureuse?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de m'interroger sur le destin d'un autre, le choix est sien, non le tien.

Le dieu du chaos quitta le temple. Il connaissait son avenir, c'était lui qui en était le maître. Et il avait fait son choix. Sansa était à lui, jamais elle n'appartiendrait à un autre.

Il rentra à la capitale et se dirigea directement vers les appartements de la rousse. Il était tard, le palais était plongé dans la pénombre et dans le silence. Mais Loki n'en avait cure. Il toqua à la porte de ses appartements avec insistance. Il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant ou il aurait perdu tout courage le matin venu.

C'est la camériste, en robe de chambre qui vint lui ouvrir

-Prince Loki, s'étonna celle-ci, il est tard, Lady Sansa est endormie

-Tout va bien Ysil, intervint la voix douce de Sansa dans son dos, tu peux nous laisser.

Loki entra dans le salon et regarda la petite camériste quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers Sansa

-Tu ne dormais pas? demanda-t-il en la voyant parfaitement réveillée, un châle posé sur sa robe de nuit blanche

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup en général

-Sauf quand tu es à mes côtés, commenta-t-il

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage de porcelaine

-Tu as un certain talent pour m'épuiser, dit-elle avec complicité

Ils rirent ensemble, oubliant pendant quelques secondes l'objet de leur dispute.

-Tu m'as évité pendant des jours, pour quoi venir maintenant? Pourquoi à une heure si tardive?

-Tu l'épouserais? demanda-t-il, mon frère s'il te demandait ta main, tu l'épouserais?

Sansa haussa un sourcil

-Je savais qu'en me promenant avec lui j'attirerais ton attention

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répliqua Loki

-C'est toi que je veux, répondis la rousse, mais si tu ne veux pas de moi… elle haussa les épaules, oui je l'épouserai, lui ou un autre. Je n'ai pas appris à croire en l'amour. Le mariage est une alliance, c'est une question de politique, d'argent. J'ai déjà été marié et je peux me remarier, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu séduirais Thor? demanda-t-il

-Je ne pense pas y parvenir, admit-elle, il t'aime de tout son coeur et il ne me choisirait jamais s'il pensait que cela pouvait te faire du mal

Loki ricana, oui Thor avait quelques grands principes, mais ils ne tiendraient pas la durée. Il refuserait de regarder Sansa aujourd'hui, mais dans un siècle ou deux, il estimerait que son petit frère s'était remis de sa rupture et il n'hésiterait pas à la charmer.

-Pourquoi être venu, demanda-t-elle, si c'est pour me demander de rester loin de ton frère, ou pour me dire…

-Je t'épouserai, la coupa-t-il

Sansa eu un hoquet de surprise

-Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-elle

Loki haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher le la jolie rousse, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la demande la plus romantique qui soit.

-Parce que tu es à moi, il hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la main de la rousse et de terminer la formule de westeros, et je suis à toi.

La rousse eut un sourire brillant de bonheur alors que ses yeux s'embrouillaient

-Je suis tienne et tu es mien, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Loki soupira, il pourrait embrasser ces lèvres douces chaudes et délicieuses pour le reste de sa vie. Il sera le corps de la rousse contre lui, ce corps ferme aux délicieuses courbes, cette peau d'une douceur d'ivoire.

-Loki, murmura Sansa alors qu'ils reprenaient de l'air tous les deux avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et de reculer, lentement vers la chambre de la rousse.

Le jeune dieu du chaos n'avait pas réalisé qu'il manquait d'air à ce point depuis que Sansa et lui s'étaient disputés.

-Tu es à moi pour le restant de l'éternité Sansa, à jamais.

-À jamais, répondit-elle en riant

#

La grande salle du palais se remplissait de plus en plus au point que Loki ait l'impression que c'était tout Asgard qui s'était déplacé.

-Eh bien mon frère, commenta Thor en lui balançant un coup sur l'épaule, tu as rameuté tout le royaume.

-Que veux-tu c'est le mariage du siècle, commenta Sif à ses côtés

Loki les ignora tous les deux, excité malgré lui à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le royaume. Derrière lui, installer sur le trône son père lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le roi avait dans le regard cette lueur de fierté qu'il n'adressait habituellement qu'a Thor.

Ça n'avait pas été compliqué de le convaincre de ce mariage. Dès que Loki lui avait annoncé vouloir se marier avec la jeune gardienne, Odin avait été aux anges. Maintenant que Sansa entrait dans la famille, ils n'auraient plus à craindre constamment une traitrise du Nord.

La clameur se tue légèrement alors que les musiciens entamaient une musique entrainante, enchanteresse qui résonnait à travers l'immense salle malgré le monde fou qui y était rassemblé.

La main de Thor se posa une fois de plus sur son épaule, cette fois avec plus de délicatesse.

-On dirait bien que c'est ton moment mon frère.

Le blond serra légèrement son épaule et Loki prit une inspiration. Oui, c'était le moment.

Il descendit lentement les marches d'or afin de s'éloigner du trône d'Odin. Descendant l'allée bien conscient que la foule dans sa totalité l'observait. Sur de lui dans son armure d'or et sa cape émeraude, Loki avançait avec fierté. Oui, il adorait cette sensation d'être au centre de l'attention.

Il arriva au centre de l'allée et reconnu quelques nobles de Westeros et surtout, les deux frères restants de Sansa.

Il hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter à la vue des guerrières qui avançait bouclier levé dans sa direction. Six asgardienne qui dansèrent un instant au rythme de la musique infernale, faisant une ronde au centre de laquelle se trouvait l'objet de l'attention de Loki.

Enfin la ronde se sépara, les guerrières rejoingnirent le public et il put la voir.

Par Odin, il en eut le souffle coupé. Sansa portait une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude brillant rehaussé d'une cape blanche aux couleurs des Stark. La foule, la musique… tout disparu alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. Un pas après l'autre. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ses sublimes yeux bleus, ses cheveux de feu, sa peau de porcelaine. Pas après pas ils se rejoignirent au centre de l'allée ou une arche de fleurs les attendait avec en son centre la déesse du mariage. Frigga.

Honnêtement, Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère avait dit, il lui semblait avoir répondu aux bons moments, mais son attention toute entière était révolue à Sansa. Son épouse. Elle était désormais sienne.

Frigga avait dû se retenir de pleurer pendant toute la cérémonie alors qu'elle liait son cadet, son bébé à une autre femme. Elle ne serait plus jamais le centre de l'univers de son petit garçon. Déjà Loki ne lui accordait aucune attention, concentrée uniquement sur la beauté qu'il avait auprès de lui. Il avait grandi tellement vite, c'était injuste.

Mais elle était la déesse du mariage, elle avait un rôle à jouer. Aussi, d'une voie claire pour que tout l'assemblé l'entende elle les prononça mari et femme, leur baiser fiévreux se perdant dans l'acclamation monstre de la foule hurlant à tout va.

Le banquet qui suivit fut tout aussi plaisant, s'il y avait une chose que les Asses savaient faire, c'était bien manger et boire. La pièce résonnait de rire et de bonheur quand Odin frappa sa lance contre le sol. Le silence se fit dans toute la salle. Si bien qu'ils sentirent tous le froid glacial qui s'était insinué dans la salle de banquet. Frigga lança un regard alarmé à son époux, imaginant déjà une attaque de Jotnar, mais ce dernier lui fit un large sourire. Il se leva, attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

-Nous avons des invitées très spéciales ce soir. Montrez-vous.

Le froid se fit plus intense et une brume blanche se forma au centre de la piste de danse complètement vide, elle prit une forme consistante et trois silhouettes féminines s'en dévoilèrent.

-Les nornes! s'exclama un asse dans la foule avec excitation.

Il faut dire que les trois femmes qui tissaient leur destin ne se dévoilaient jamais, avoir l'occasion de les voir était un grand honneur.

-Mes chères Nornes, annonça Odin, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue?

-Nous sommes venus bénir l'union de ton cadet, père de toute chose, répondirent-elles en même temps, leurs voix raisonnant à travers toute la salle complètement synchronisée.

-Loki dieux du Chaos, nous t'offrons ces modestes souliers qui te permettront de parcourir les mondes et les mers à toute vitesse.

Loki déglutit lorsque le cadeau des nornes se matérialisa lentement en une paire de bottes en cuir souple. Un nouvel objet magique, un qui serait toujours connu comme les chaussure de Loki. Pas très glamour comme objet, mais en quelque sorte aussi puissant que le marteau de Thor.

-C'est avec honneur que j'accepte ce présent, répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Les nornes se tournèrent ensuite vers la mariée comme si les trois femmes, dont les visages étaient cachés sous leurs longs voiles, n'en faisaient qu'une.

-Pour Sansa, déesse de la fidélité, voici un objet qui a toujours appartenu au peuple du Nord, la baguette de Jadis.

Sansa écarquilla les yeux, elle? Une déesse. Elle observa avec surprise la longue baguette d'argent dont elle avait entendu parler dans les histoires de la vieille Nan. L'objet était-il vraiment capable de geler ses ennemis et d'en faire des statues de glace ?

-Je ne saurais assez vous remercier de ce présent. Dit-elle, émue aux larmes.

Déjà les trois femmes disparaissaient laissant une salle de banquet complètement estomaquée. Finalement c'est Odin qui leva son verre.

-À Sansa Stark, la déesse de la fidélité! hurla-t-il

Elle sera la main de son époux, les larmes aux yeux alors que la salle entière la célébrait. Enfin, elle avait obtenu ce dont elle rêvait, une vraie famille, un époux aimant, un avenir qui s'annonçait plein de joie et de bonheur.


End file.
